


Drobiazgi meekhańskie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen, Multi, czasami też łatki, i nawet slash może się trafić, no ogólnie bazgrolnik i plac zabaw, okruszki i głupotki, piszę bo nikt mi nie napisze, rozpoznanie fandomu bojem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Kramik, więc jak to w kramiku, może się trafić wszystko, od rzeczy całkiem nie na serio po całkiem poważne łatki. Na razie głównie Wschód i Północ.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Ozdobo twarzy, wąsy pokrętne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane na akcję „Skumbrie w tomacie” na Mirriel (cel akcji: promocja polskich fandomów), wymóg formalny: drabble (miały mieć 101 słów licząc z tytułem, wyszło mi podwójne). Drobiazg niepoważny i niezupełnie serio.

Aksamitny kubrak, jedwabna peleryna. Wszystko nowe, w najlepszym gatunku, stosowne. No, prawie.  
– Wąsy wyglądają idiotycznie przy dworskim stroju – orzekł cesarz.  
– Wcale nie – zaprotestował Laskolnyk. – Powiedzieli mi, że to ciekawe przełamanie stylu.  
– Wygrałeś bitwę o Meekhan, jesteś w łaskach cesarza. Powiedzą ci wszystko, co chciałbyś usłyszeć. Wąsy pasują ci teraz jak żabie siodło.  
– Nie mogę ich tak po prostu zgolić – mruknął generał, gładząc zarost. – W moich stronach to oznaka dorosłości, wprost nie mogłem się ich doczekać. Poza tym Meekhańczycy też je zapuszczają.  
– Owszem, za twoim przykładem – potwierdził cesarz. – Ktoś mógłby przez to uznać, że jesteś zbyt popularny – ciągnął. – Kto inny mógłby dodać, że to wróży zdradę stanu…  
Gdyby Laskolnyk pił, teraz by się zakrztusił.  
– Po wszystkim, co zrobiłem, jak ktokolwiek… Żartujesz – zrozumiał wreszcie.  
– Ja tak, ale ktoś z Rady Pierwszych może tak myśleć na poważnie. Jesteś im solą w oku. Będą cię sprawdzać. Spróbują wciągnąć w swoje intrygi, żebyś się zaplątał i skompromitował.  
– Nie dam się.  
– Jesteś barbarzyńcą ze stepów, a to rasowi stołeczni gracze. Sam się podłożysz.  
– Nie dam się – powtórzył Laskolnyk. – Jestem gotów się założyć o własne wąsy!  
Cesarz tylko się uśmiechnął.

*

Miesiąc później Laskolnyk stawił się na dworze gładko ogolony i nienaturalnie blady. Cesarz nie skomentował.


	2. Każdy dostanie swoje pnącze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Też na akcję „Skumbrie w tomacie”, prompt: „Dzikie wino zielone” Marka Grechuty, wymagania formalne jw. Tekst nawiązuje bezpośrednio do „Każdy dostanie swoją kozę” i zawiera spojler, straszny, okropny spojler do tego opowiadania. Jako zamiennik dzikiego wina posłużył bluszcz.

– Pojucznik ała?  
Kenneth zwalczył mdłości, otworzył oczy. Zobaczył Meehalę na tle bluszczu.  
Przeraziło go to bardziej niż atak aherskich szamanów. Opuścił Terandyh tydzień temu. Jeśli leżał teraz ogłuszony magią pod domem dziewczynki, oznaczało to, że znowu bawiła się czasem. Cofnęła porucznika czy przeciwnie, wyciągnęła? Cokolwiek zrobiła, znikł z patrolu. Mogą go uznać za dezertera, wszystko dlatego, że ukrył Meehalę przed gildią magów. Bądź tu dobry…  
Dość. Kenneth wstał. Później będzie się martwił sądem, teraz musiał ustalić datę. Meehala nie urosła, czyli musiał się znajdować blisko swojej teraźniejszości, jak by to dziwnie nie brzmiało. Szóstki powinny być niedaleko. Może się uda.  
– Ujek Derwen znowu chory, a mama ciągle pracuje – pożaliła się mała.  
Lydia wyszła przed dom jak na zamówienie. Spojrzała na porucznika, potem na córkę.  
– Dziecko, coś ty znowu zrobiła?  
– Ciałam zobaczyć zołniezy i psysed – oznajmiła z radością.  
W oczach Lydii pojawiła się ponura determinacja. Kenneth poczuł lodową grudę w żołądku. Wiedział, że musi zameldować o małej, bo dopóki pozostawała w pobliżu swego Źródła, stanowiła zagrożenie. Derwen najwyraźniej nie radził sobie z krewniaczką. Mimo wszystko było mu żal.  
– Dziecko, idziemy się pakować – zarządziła Lydia. – Bo tym razem pan nie skłamie, prawda?  
No tak. Wessyrka, wdowa po oficerze, twarda i zaradna. Kenneth podjął decyzję. Może po prostu zbyt długo wędrował po górach z bandą zarośniętych strażników.  
– Którego dziś mamy?  
– Wyszliście stąd dokładnie dwa tygodnie temu.  
Kenneth zagapił się na rozgałęziony bluszcz. Mała wciągnęła go w swoją przyszłość i w jakiś sposób zabrała mu tydzień życia. Mimo wszystko wiadomość była dobra. Jeśli Velergorf domyślił się, co spotkało porucznika, Szóstki powinny być w pobliżu Terandyh.  
– Nie zamelduję o małej, jeśli naprawdę nie będę musiał, ale obie pójdziecie ze mną – zarządził.  
Popełnił błąd i musiał za niego płacić, być może do końca życia. Widząc uśmiech Lydii pomyślał, że może to wcale nie wysoka cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznaję się bez bicia, nie do końca rozumiem, jak działa magia Meehali, scena strzelania z kuszy sugeruje mi coś innego, niż sprawa kóz. Przyjmijmy, że w tekście zadziałał imperatyw narracyjny, to bóstwo potężniejsze niż Pani Losu i Wielka Matka razem wzięte. ;)  
> I tak, ja to serio szipuję, no bo z kim mam swatać porucznika, po przyjaźni z Velergorfem czy po złości z Borehedem? ;)


	3. Po starej znajomości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki tam drobiazg z życia czaardanu, bez powodu i bez fabuły.

Z bocznej salki dobiegało przeraźliwe miauczenie. Kailean zajrzała przez uchylone okno i została świadkiem osobliwej sceny. Dwóch służących na czworakach polowało na kota, który wlazł za stertę pakunków i ani myślał wyleźć, nad nimi stał ich bogato odziany pracodawca i rozpaczliwie wołał "kici, kici", a na ławie przy drzwiach siedział Laskolnyk z taką miną, jakby oglądał wyśmienite przedstawienie. Jeden ze służących dopadł w końcu kota, ale ten wyrwał się i pobiegł w stronę drzwi.

Kha-dar miał refleks, złapał długowłose, pstrokate stworzenie za kark i podniósł je wysoko. Trzymał je w wyciągniętej ręce, z dala od tułowia, jakby chodziło o kawał brudnej szmaty.

– Jak można tak traktować iblisa szylkretowego! – Właściciel kota odebrał zwierzę i przekazał je służącemu, który natychmiast zaczął je czyścić z pajęczyn. – Wychodzi z pana koczownik, generale.

– Wolę nie mówić, kto wychodzi z pana, hrabio. To pan wiezie to stworzenie przez pół imperium i jeszcze się dziwi, że nie chce wracać do klatki. Czym właściwie zawinił ten kot, napaskudził do kapci?

– To prezent – sapnął hrabia i ulokował się na ławie. – Jadę w odwiedziny do córki. Nie wiem, czy pan wie, ale wyszła niedawno za mąż za syna barona ger-Samana.

– Nie, nie słyszałem. Proszę przekazać nowożeńcom życzenia wszelkiej pomyślności na nowej drodze życia. Hmm, syn barona ger-Samana… Zaskakujący związek, choć przypuszczam, że wysoce stosowny.

Kailean nie miała pojęcia, jaki przytyk krył się w uwadze kha-dara, ale jakiś krył się na pewno, bo hrabia nadął się jak ropucha.

– Oczywiście, że wysoce stosowny – wycedził. – Baron ger-Samana nie ustępuje szlachetnością ducha nikomu ze starej arystokracji. Jestem szczęśliwy, mogąc go wprowadzić do najlepszego towarzystwa. To pańskie życiowe wybory są dziwne, generale. Opuścił pan cesarski dwór, by dowodzić zgrają rębajłów do wynajęcia. Sądzi pan, że daleko z nimi zajedzie?

– To nie jest zgraja rębajłów, tylko wolny czaardan. – Laskolnyk mówił spokojnie, ale Kailean czuła, że hrabia zdołał go rozzłościć. – I zajadę z nimi nawet do piekła, jeśli będzie trzeba.

– Mocne słowa jak na kogoś, kto zarabia na życie eskortowaniem podróżnych i ściganiem stepowych rozbójników.

– Jesteśmy w tym cholernie dobrzy, panie hrabio.

– Ciekawe, generale. Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Co prawda droga do posiadłości mego zięcia jest raczej spokojna, ale chętnie wynajmę ten pański… czaardan jako eskortę.

Kailean zawrzała gniewem. Nadęty dupek. Naprawdę myśli, że kha-dar na to pójdzie? Że tylko na to nas stać? Chce sobie urządzić zabawę? Niedoczekanie jego.

– Dziękuję za propozycję – wycedził Laskolnyk – ale nie skorzystam. Mam inne zobowiązania. Słyszałem, że Awenlay też jest w miasteczku i jest wolny. Proszę po niego posłać.

– Ekhem… Dziękuję za radę.

Laskolnyk wyjrzał przez okno i wreszcie dostrzegł Kailean. Uśmiechnął się.

– Wybaczy pan, hrabio. Obowiązki wzywają.

– Rozumiem, jest pan teraz człowiekiem pracy – głos hrabiego ociekał sztuczną słodyczą. – Do widzenia, generale.

– To nieładnie podsłuchiwać, Kailean – powiedział Laskolnyk, ledwie wyszedł przed zajazd.

– Samo tak wyszło, kha-dar. Szukałam cię. Spotkałam na mieście Henzela, koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, czy na pewno ruszymy do Lithrew jutro o świcie.

– Powiedz mu, że nawet przed świtem, jeżeli będzie trzeba. Za kogo on nas uważa? Niech lepiej pogoni swoich ludzi, bo ostatnio musieliśmy na nich czekać.

Kailean kiwnęła głową, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

– Kto to był, kha-dar?

– To? Stary znajomy ze stolicy. Ma tytuł hrabiego i niewiele poza tym, ale jego ród należy do najstarszych w Meekhanie. Jak ci się spodobał?

– Nadęty jak ropucha. Dlaczego tak się uniósł, gdy spytałeś o ślub?

– Baron ger-Samana dostał tytuł za zasługi w czasie wojny, ale nie wojskowe, a finansowe. Był bankierem. Nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć, co to znaczy dla starej szlachty i co mogło skłonić hrabiego do zaakceptowania takiego związku. No, dość już tego. Będziesz tu tak stać i ciągnąć mnie za język czy weźmiesz się wreszcie do roboty?

– Tylko jedno pytanie, kha-dar, ostatnie, obiecuję – Kailean uniosła ręce w pojednawczym geście. –Czy gdybyśmy byli w takich tarapatach, jak ostatnio Awenlay, przyjąłbyś to zlecenie?

Laskolnyk nie odpowiedział od razu.

– Gdybym miał aż takiego pecha… prawdopodobnie tak – przyznał w końcu. – Uporem można zdziałać wiele, ale jednak nie wszystko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serio chciałabym wiedzieć, czy Laskolnyk wziąłby takie zadanie. W ogóle to myślę, że dla kogoś, kto tyle czasu spędził w stolicy na wysokim stanowisku, negocjowanie stawek mogło być serio dziwne.  
> Rasa kota wymyślona przede mnie.


	4. Potrzeba słowa pisanego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tym razem chyba jakiś mroczny crack mi wyszedł.

Z miasta dobiegały krzyki, ale bibliotekarz Duval Pelc nie znał ich powodu i nie bardzo go one obchodziły. Rozmawiał właśnie z bogami.

– Za co mnie tak karzecie? – pytał gorzko.

Miał powód. Biblioteka Miejska w Rwith dzięki darom od świątyń, a także od księcia, mogła się pochwalić bogatym księgozbiorem, niestety okoliczni mieszkańcy, chociaż w większości piśmienni, nie czuli potrzeby poszerzania horyzontów. Zainteresowaniem cieszyły się tylko dwie książki, „365 przepisów na potrawy z kapusty” i „Jak Górska Straż szturmowała wzgórek młynarzówny”. Pierwsza pozycja została szybko skradziona, zaś o dostęp do drugiej wybuchały takie awantury, że w końcu interweniowała prawdziwa Górska Straż i jej dowódca skonfiskował dzieło. Od tego czasu Duval Pelc całymi dniami siedział sam pośród ksiąg i popadał w coraz głębszą melancholię.

– Żeby choć jeden czytelnik, Pani Miłosierna – mamrotał.

Krzyki w mieście jakby ucichły. Drzwi biblioteki otworzyły się i do środka weszła grupa mężczyzn. Duval pomyślał, że bogowie jednak bywają łaskawi.

– Od razu mówię, nie ma młynarzówny… – zaczął i urwał, bo zauważył, że goście nie są ludźmi, tylko aherami, i to dobrze uzbrojonymi. Z ich włóczni kapała krew.

Bibliotekarzowi włosy stanęły dęba. Zrozumiał, co się stało w Rwith, a potem pojął jeszcze jedno. Jeżeli aherowie odważyli się na tak daleki rajd i w biały dzień zaatakowali miasteczko tej wielkości, musiał nimi dowodzić nie kto inny, a Borehed, jeden z najpotężniejszych szamanów. O, bogowie…

Po chwili domysły Duvala przerodziły się w pewność. Do biblioteki wszedł jeszcze jeden aher, szczupły, ogolony na łyso. Podszedł do struchlałego bibliotekarza, wywlókł go zza biurka i przystawił mu nóż do gardła. Potem powiedział coś do swoich podwładnych, a ci zaczęli metodycznie przeszukiwać regały i pakować do worków wszystkie książki z symbolami świątyń na okładce.

– Jesteś uczony? – spytał Borehed.

– Tttak… – wyjąkał Duval.

– A zatem pójdziesz z nami – zapowiedział szaman. – Nauczysz mnie czytać po waszemu. Trzeba dobrze poznać wroga.


	5. Cesarskie wytyczne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu łatka. Swoją drogą, jak to jest, że nie umiem do tego kanonu pisać cracków?

– Jaki rozkaz? – spytał jeden z przybocznych.

Laskolnyk nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Myślał o tym, co podczas ostatniej narady powiedział cesarz. „Tylko jeśli będzie z nich pożytek”, oznajmił Kregan-ber-Arlens. „Tak, wiem, że to wrogowie naszego wroga i jeśli nie pozwolimy im wejść na teren Imperium, najpewniej zginą, ale Meekhan to nie schronisko dla złamanych życiem ani dom poprawczy dla wichrzycieli.” Cesarz mówił z pozoru beznamiętnie, ale Laskolnyk dobrze znał ten ton głosu i lodowaty spokój w spojrzeniu, wiedział, że kiedy imperator wypowiadał się w taki sposób, dyskutowanie z nim nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Jedyne, co można było zrobić, to elastycznie podejść do instrukcji, a i to nie zawsze. Laskolnyk wcale nie był pewien, że tym razem uszłoby mu na sucho.

– Dla armii? Stać i czekać. My się rozejrzymy – oznajmił i ruszył w stronę brodu. Przyboczni nieco się zdziwili, ale pojechali za nim bez słowa.

Przejechał na wschodni brzeg. Już z daleka widział, w jaki sposób Verdanno ustawili wozy. To nie był Rogaty Gród, ich ulubiona bojowa formacja tak najeżona szańcami, że przypominała ostrze piły, tylko Kamienna Ściana, dużo prostsza i szybsza w zwijaniu. Laskolnyk podejrzewał, że Verdanno zwyczajnie nie mieli już wystarczająco dużo wozów bojowych, by ustawić Rogaty Gród, ale musiał przyznać, że Kamienna Ściana też robiła imponujące wrażenie. Nie chcą wyglądać na złamanych, pomyślał generał, a pewnie też nam nie dowierzają. Liczą się z tym, że im odmówimy, wrócimy na naszą stronę rzeki i będziemy bezczynnie patrzeć, jak Se-kohlandczycy ich masakrują. Cóż, zgadywali trafnie. Część Rady Pierwszych właśnie tego pragnęła.

Laskolnyk podjechał do Kamiennej Ściany. Z bliska nie przedstawiała się już tak solidnie. Wszystkie wozy nosiły ślady wcześniejszych ataków, były podziurawione strzałami, nadpalone, niektóre z brunatnymi plamami zaschniętej krwi. Generał przyjrzał się ludziom, którzy mieli ich bronić. Wojownicy prezentowali się podobnie jak obóz. Bardzo się starali wyglądać bojowo i hardo, ale nie mogli ukryć, że ponieśli ciężkie straty i przeszli przez piekło. Dobrze, pomyślał Laskolnyk, jak na razie spełniają warunki cesarza. Wystarczająco złamani, byśmy zdołali nad nimi zapanować, wystarczająco twardzi, byśmy nie musieli ich niańczyć.

Na linii obrony zrobił się ruch. Verdanno otworzyli przejście i z obozu wyszło kilka osób, starszyzna. Na czele szło dwóch mężczyzn, jeden w średnim wieku, drugi młody, jak na wozackie obyczaje wręcz smarkacz. Widać Yawenyr odmłodził nie tylko meekhańską kadrę, pomyślał Laskolnyk. Twarze Wozaków nie wyrażały żadnych uczuć, może poza ponurą determinacją. Mogło to wróżyć wszystko, łącznie z tym, że w desperacji spróbują siłą wejść na ziemie Imperium. To z kolei bardzo niedobrze.

– Kto jedzie? – spytał jeden z Verdanno.

– Generał Genno Laskolnyk, dowódca Pierwszej Armii Konnej – odparł, nie zsiadając z konia. Miał teraz swoją rolę do odegrania, rolę imperialnego dostojnika, pana życia i śmierci. – Kto pyta?

– Der’koners Velenih, _Boutanu_ tego obozu – powiedział starszy mężczyzna. – To jest Kan’dsar Maweronh, _En’leyd_ – przedstawił młodszego.

– Co się stało na Wyżynie Lytherańskiej?

– Imperium tego nie wie?

– Imperium chce to usłyszeć od was.

– Próbowaliśmy się uwolnić od Yawenyra – powiedział _Boutanu_ i brzmiało to dziwnie bezbarwnie. – Skończyło się masakrą. Szliśmy tu prawie miesiąc, cały czas z koczownikami za plecami.

– Dlaczego podnieśliście bunt dopiero teraz? Gdybyście ruszyli do walki, kiedy Yawenyr pustoszył nasze ziemie, mielibyście większe szanse, a przy okazji przysłużylibyście się Imperium.

Tak, pomyślał Laskolnyk, wspominając Rudą Jesień. Co byśmy wtedy dali za jakąkolwiek pomoc…

– Yawenyr wziął zakładników z każdego rodu – wyjaśnił _Boutanu_. – Nasze dzieci. Mieliśmy je skazać na śmierć?

– Mam rozumieć, że je uwolnił?

 _Boutanu_ nie odpowiedział, na jego twarzy odmalował się ból.

– Dzieci były u Sahrendey – odezwa się _En’leyd_. – Ufaliśmy temu plemieniu jak żadnemu innemu, byliśmy pewni, że kto jak kto, ale oni nas nie skrzywdzą. Yawenyr uznał, że spiskujemy. Kazał Sahrendey zabić zakładników, żeby udowodnili swoją lojalność, i te parszywe psy zrobiły, co im kazał, niech będą przeklęte do końca czasów – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

Laskolnyk kiwnął głową, bo to, co usłyszał, pasowało do Yawenyra. Po przegranej wojnie z Meekhanem potrzebował jakiegoś sukcesu, i to prędko, więc sprowokował bunt jednego ze zhołdowanych plemion, a przy okazji na wieki skłócił je z sąsiadem. Lis Stepów, niech go szlag, pomyślał z uznaniem generał.

– Ilu was jest?

– W tym obozie czy w sumie? – spytał _Boutanu_.

– I to, i to.

– Tutaj około trzydziestu tysięcy, w sumie jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt? Nie wiem, ilu przeszło Krwawy Marsz. Nie mieliśmy czasu ani okazji liczyć.

Cholera, aż tylu. Sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy Verdanno, jakby Wschód i bez nich nie przypominał mozaiki. Do tego praktycznie nie mieli władzy centralnej. Cesarscy urzędnicy się powściekają, kiedy ich zobaczą.

– W Imperium mamy twarde prawo i każdy, kto stanie na naszej ziemi, musi go przestrzegać – powiedział generał.

Znów zobaczył ból w oczach _Boutanu_. Przez chwilę, ale tylko przez chwilę, verdański wódz wyglądał jak niewolnik, który usłyszał świst bata. Potem na jego twarz wróciła wozacka duma.

– Nie jesteśmy głupcami, generale. Wasz kraj, wasze zasady. Możemy przysiąc, jeśli zażądacie.

– Nie nadużyjemy waszej gościnności – wtrącił z pasją _En’leyd_. – Gdy tylko odzyskamy siły, wrócimy na naszą wyżynę.

To nie takie proste, gorąca głowo, pomyślał generał, ale lekko się uśmiechnął i odetchnął. Verdanno ciągle mieli nadzieję, a to można było wykorzystać dla dobra Imperium. Będzie mógł zrobić to, czego pragnął od początku, bez obaw o reakcję cesarza. Dobrze.

Laskolnyk wyprostował się w siodle i bez słowa wskazał Wozakom meekhański brzeg.


	6. Z potrzeby serca i kieszeni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja to widzę jakoś tak. Poza tym korzystam z każdego pretekstu, żeby w tekście pojawiła się jeszcze żywa ciotka Vee'ra.

Kailean sprawdziła, czy ubranie dobrze leży, dość głupi odruch, biorąc pod uwagę, do kogo się wybierała i po co, ale jakoś pomagał. Spodnie, bluzka, kamizelka, wysokie jeździeckie buty, szabla, strój i wyposażenie w sam raz do pracy, o którą chciała poprosić. Nie, nie do pracy, poprawiła się w myślach dziewczyna. To coś więcej.

Ciotka Vee’ra obserwowała te przygotowania z zatroskaną miną.

– Nie musisz tam iść – odezwała się wreszcie.

– Muszę – odparła Kailean. – Przecież nie mogę wam wiecznie siedzieć na głowie.

– No tak, rozumiem, że chcesz być samodzielna – westchnęła starsza kobieta – ale dlaczego nie możesz pójść do jakiejś normalnej pracy?

Kailean parsknęła.

– Ciociu, znasz mnie. Przecież ja nie wytrzymam w takiej pracy, bo się zanudzę!

– No nie wiem. – Vee’ra ciągle była sceptyczna. – To prawda, od małego miałaś dryg do łuku i umiałaś się bić, nauczyłaś się też robić szablą, ale i tak nie wiem, czy wolny czaardan jest dla ciebie. To ciężki kawałek chleba.

– A praca w kuchni to niby nie harówka? – Kailean udało się nie podnieść głosu, ale trochę ją to kosztowało. – Ciociu, nie jestem już dzieckiem. Wiem, na co się decyduję, rozmawiałam z ludźmi z czaardanu, z dziewczynami też. Powiedziały mi, co i jak, a im dłużej mówiły, tym bardziej byłam pewna, że po prostu muszę spróbować. Mówię ci, będzie dobrze.

Vee’ra wzięła głęboki wdech, jakby szykowała się do dłuższej przemowy, ale zamiast tego tylko westchnęła.

– _Awolanderay_ – mruknęła, uśmiechając się lekko. – _Awolanderay_ , nic innego. Idź, jeśli musisz, i tak nic cię powstrzyma.

 _Awolanderay_ , duma źrebiąt. Tak mówili rodzice i opiekunowie Verdanno, kiedy ich dzieci porywały się na zadania ponad ich siły. Było w tym trochę lekceważenia, ale więcej radości, że ma się odważne potomstwo. Kailean uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała ciotkę w policzek. Verdanno rzadko okazywali sobie czułość, ale ona była Meekhanką, jej było wolno więcej. Potem skierowała się do drzwi.

– Tylko nie zabij wszystkich bandytów na raz, inne czaardany też muszą z czegoś żyć – zażartowała ciotka, gdy Kailean wychodziła już z wozu mieszkalnego.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się szczerze i poszła po Toryna. Osiodłała go już wcześniej, więc teraz tylko wskoczyła na koński grzbiet i ruszyła. Z początku jechała z uśmiechem na ustach, wciąż rozbawiona uwagą ciotki, ale kiedy zobaczyła zabudowania Vendoru, zaczęła się denerwować. Laskolnyk dobierał sobie ludzi według własnych, mało zrozumiałych kryteriów. To prawda, że czasem przyjmował takich, których nie wziąłby żaden inny kha-dar, ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że wybierze i ją. A co, jeżeli uzna, że jest za słaba, za młoda albo jeszcze coś, i powie jej, że ma szukać normalnej posady? Kailean naprawdę nie widziała się w żadnej zwyczajnej pracy, nie była zresztą pewna, czy by ją dostała. Wielu krzywo patrzyło na to, że jako Meekhanka czystej krwi mieszkała u Verdanno, do tego była harda, pyskata i nie miała żadnego fachu w ręku. Przechlapane, nawet przewalone na całej linii. Jeśli nie czaardan Laskolnyka, to co?

Dotarła do Vendoru. Przed zajazdem kręciło się paru ludzi z czaardanu, w tym Lea, i jej widok dodał Kailean otuchy. Lea była niska, drobna i jeździła na koniu, który przypominał beczułkę na nogach, mimo to dostała szansę i nie zmarnowała jej. Skoro ona mogła, to może Kailean też?

– O, to ty, mała! – ucieszyła się Lea. – Zdecydowałaś się?

– Tak. Przecież beze mnie nie dacie sobie rady.

Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli, ktoś nawet parsknął. Kailean miała nadzieję, że śmiali się z żartu, a nie z niej.

– Wasz kha-dar jest w zajeździe?

– Tak, nigdzie się dzisiaj nie ruszał. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię.

Kailean zsiadła z konia i poszła za Leą. Po drodze znów zaczęła się denerwować. Już za chwilę wszystko się rozstrzygnie, pomyślała. Jeśli się nie uda, to naprawdę nie wiem, co zrobię. Niech on mnie weźmie, proszę.

Laskolnyka znalazły w budynku głównym, na drugim piętrze, gdzie wynajął pokój. Niespecjalnie się zdziwił na ich widok.

– Prowadzę następną wariatkę, kha-dar! – rzuciła wesoło Lea, zanim jeszcze Kailean zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

– Właśnie widzę – stwierdził rzeczowo Laskolnyk i przewiercił wzrokiem Kailean, która natychmiast się wyprostowała, prawie po wojskowemu. – To ciebie widziałem u And’ewersa, zgadza się? Przypomnij mi, jak się nazywasz.

– Kailean-ann-Alewann – powiedziała dziwnie chropawym głosem. Odchrząknęła. – Przyszłam zapytać, czy mogę dla pana jeździć.


	7. Sfastrygować imperium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co robiłam w Walentynki? Między innymi to, co poniżej. Tak to już jest, jeśli człowiek nie ma fazy na innego ludzia, tylko na uniwersum i postacie.  
> Od razu zaznaczam, trzymałam się pomysłu, nie kanonu, zwłaszcza scena nr 2 jest czystym wymysłem (chociaż w sumie…). Po prostu potrzebowałam tych trzech obrazków.

**Dziewczyna**

Eusewenia marzy o zaledwie trzech rzeczach. Chce sukienkę z różowego jedwabiu, nie wstawać przed świtem i żeby matka przestała marudzić, bo zawsze to robi w drodze z manufaktury. Przestań latać za tym Devanem, to łobuz, zobaczysz, skończysz jak ciotka Minael, też się łasiła do chłopa jak suka, a on jej potem rzucał ochłapy jak psu, pilnuj roboty, na litość bogów, nasza chałupa już dawno spalona, tu w mieście nie mamy nic, jak jeszcze stracimy robotę przyjdzie się chyba powiesić, miarkuj się, dygaj szefowi, jak cię uczyłam, chcesz nas obie zgubić? Eusewenia nie wie wtedy, czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Po pierwsze, Devan jej nie chce, wessyrskie nasienie, woli rude, bo ponoć przynoszą szczęście. Po drugie, jeśli Se-kohlandczycy dotrą aż tu, znów trzeba będzie uciekać. Po trzecie, szefa nie obchodzą ukłony, tylko kto wyrabia normę. To nie wojsko, nawet jeśli ostatnio pracują dla armii. Eusewenia szyje płaszcze, bardzo prosty krój, jeden rozmiar. Z manufaktury wychodzą jednakowe, dopiero na miejscu zyskują barwne lamówki. Kolory oznaczają stopnie i każdy żołnierz po awansie przyszywa je sam, nawet jeśli właśnie został generałem, taka tradycja. Dziewczyna zastanawia się czasem, co by się stało, gdyby w którymś pułku zabrakło stosownych taśm, wyobraża sobie bałagan i chichocze pod nosem, co znowu pobudza jej matkę do gderania. Złe dziecko, dzikie pomysły, niepoważne, tylko nie mów głupot przy szefie, kiedy ty się nauczysz milczeć, zobaczysz, ty się doigrasz. Eusewenia nie słucha. Już raz straciła dom i nie zabiło jej to, i teraz jest dziwnie pewna, że zawsze sobie poradzi. Wszędzie.

**Jeździec**

Przyszywał ją przy świetle ogniska, po wygranej potyczce, wśród żartów towarzyszy, bo z pola walki wrócił cały, za to przy krawiecczyźnie pokłuł palce do krwi. Śmiali się wtedy, że igły są groźniejsze od strzał. Odpruwają mu ją z płaszcza w biały dzień, przed całym pułkiem, w ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć trzasku nici. Porucznik Laskolnyk zaciska zęby do bólu szczęki. Gdyby otworzył usta, chyba spróbowałby przegryźć tamtym gardła. Pasowałoby do przydomka, który nadali mu Se-kohlandczycy – Szary Wilk – i byłoby słuszne, bo jego oskarżyciele też są jak wilki, co wyczuły na swoim terenie obcego samca. Awansował, choć był barbarzyńcą, i zawsze mówił to, co myślał, dwie zbrodnie, których nie mogli mu wybaczyć, więc uszyli intrygę. Przyczepili się do drobiazgów, o które Meekhańczyków nawet nie pytano, i zabrali mu stopień, na który uczciwie zapracował. Farsa, nie sąd polowy. I tak powinien być wdzięczny losowi, że go nie powiesili.

Oddają mu płaszcz, resztki czerwonej lamówki zwisają jak strzępy mięsa ze świeżej rany. Zdegradowany Laskolnyk wkłada go, salutuje sztywno. W myślach klnie po dawryjsku w żywy kamień, ale udaje, że z pokorą przyjął lekcję. Rzeczywiście czegoś się nauczył – kto ciszej idzie, ten dalej dojdzie, a on postanowił dziś, że dotrze do samego cesarza. Tylko jemu warto powiedzieć, on jeden może coś zmienić. Najpierw musi odzyskać stopień, a najlepiej zdobyć jeszcze wyższy, bo imperator nie wysłucha byle żołnierza. Daję sobie miesiąc, postanawia Laskolnyk. Wariackie wyzwanie, ale to, co chce zaproponować, jest jeszcze bardziej szalone, a on zawsze lubił wyzwania. Pozostawało mu wierzyć, że cesarz jest elastyczny.

**Cesarz**

Jeszcze może załopotać, panie, zapewnia dziewczyna-goniec. Odezwała się niepytana i musi wiedzieć, co za to grozi, mimo to przedstawia swój pomysł i wydaje się tym bardziej przejęta niż wystraszona. Kregan-ber-Arlens słucha, nie ma czasu na protokół. Oczywiście, chorągiew zastępcza, wystarczy, że zawiśnie w odpowiedniej chwili, liczą się barwy, myśli gorączkowo. Sam powinienem był znaleźć rozwiązanie, wpadłbym na to, gdyby… Nieważne. Nie teraz.

Szyjemy, decyduje cesarz. Bierzemy wszystko, co pasuje kolorem, i niech ktoś znajdzie przybory do szycia. Sam rozpruwa sztyletem granatową ścianę namiotu, dziewczyna zgarnia żółte obrusy. Laskolnyk uśmiecha się dziko, owija się generalskim płaszczem, jakby i jemu groziła rekwizycja, odmeldowuje się i wraca na posterunek, mamrocząc coś o meekhańskim pragmatyzmie i szaleństwie bogów. Wolno mu iść w bój, tęsknie myśli Kregan, którego zawsze chroniono, ale na zazdrość też nie ma czasu. Nie dziś.

Są igły i nici. Dziewczyna składa najtrudniejszy element, ale ktoś musi sfastrygować tło, i cesarz wydaje gwardzistom najdziwniejszy rozkaz w życiu. Se-kohlandczycy zdechliby ze śmiechu, gdyby to zobaczyli, i mielibyśmy ich z głowy, myśli Kregan, i też bierze igłę. To się nazywa świecenie przykładem. Zaśpiewajcie coś, byle wesoło, nakazuje cesarz. Ktoś zaczyna sprośną piosenkę o dziesiętniku i młynarzównie. Dziewczyna wcale się nie peszy. Typ kamrata, nic z damy, uznaje Kregan, ale nie umie ocenić, czy to dobrze. Jeszcze nie.

Kończą chorągiew przy ósmej piosence, dwa kwadranse przed planowanym atakiem, i cesarz odsyła dziewczynę. Dopiero wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nawet nie spytał jej o nazwisko. Trudno, ustali to później. Kregan jest pewny, że będzie jakieś później.


	8. Manewry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skoro nikt inny nie tworzy fików o tych postaciach, a jestem na głodzie, sama muszę sobie napisać wszystko to, co zwykle wymyśla się w fandomach. Dziś, w związku z końcówką karnawału, slashowe pwp pisane po linii najmniejszego oporu. Dla mnie to crack, nie umiem tych panów szipować na serio. Osoby, które nie tolerują żadnej formy szipowania Laskolnyka z cesarzem, uprasza się o pominięcie rozdziału.

– Według najnowszych raportów Se-kohlandczycy wycofali już z północy większość sił i odstąpili od oblężenia twierdz…

Generał wziął kilka chorągiewek z pierwiosnkiem, by ustawić je w stosownych miejscach, a że mapa była duża, a omawiane okolice daleko, musiał się solidnie pochylić nad stołem. Skutek był taki, że cesarz, zamiast na mapę, zapatrzył się na tylną część ciała dowódcy kawalerii. Nie pierwszy raz myślał o tym, by zedrzeć z generała ubranie. Bezczelny barbarzyńca wciąż zapominał, z kim ma do czynienia, łamał konwenanse, wykłócał się o strategię, popisywał się i ogólnie sam się prosił, żeby mu pokazać, kto tu rządzi. Na żelaznego fiuta Reagwyra, dość już tego, pomyślał imperator. Przysunął się do generała, jakby chciał dokładniej przyjrzeć się mapie, i położył rękę na jego plecach, niby chcąc się oprzeć. Kawalerzysta nie zrobił najmniejszego ruchu, żeby się uwolnić.

– Mów dalej – rozkazał cesarz.

– Przysiągłeś, Wasza Wysokość, że nie opuścisz stolicy, więc nie mają wyboru, muszą pomaszerować na Meekhan. Wzgórza to dla nich trudny teren…

Dłoń cesarza sunęła w dół równie nieustępliwie jak se-kohlandzcy wojownicy pod Grenolyt i spoczęła na tyłku generała. Wojskowy umilkł, najwyraźniej oszołomiony tym, co się działo, ale nie umknął, przeciwnie, wypiął pośladki, wychodząc naprzeciw pieszczocie, i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Imperator wyraźnie czuł dwie rzeczy, mianowicie to, że tyłek generała jest tak jędrny, jak sobie wyobrażał, i że jego własny fiut robi się sztywny jak drzewce włóczni. Przylgnął do wojskowego całym ciałem.

– Przejdź do sedna – polecił, całując go w szyję.

– Jak sobie życzysz, panie. – Generał oddychał nieco szybciej i wyraźnie pokraśniał. – Zgodnie z naszym planem wrogowie powinni myśleć, że stolica jest do zdobycia. Część wałów upadnie po pozorowanej obronie…

Cesarz, nie przestając całować kawalerzysty, sięgnął do jego spodni.

– Będą myśleli, że mają nas w garści, ale to my zaatakujemy – powiedział generał.

Zręcznie wyślizgnął się z ramion imperatora i zanim ten zdążył się zorientować, co się właściwie dzieje, odwrócił go tyłem do stołu, po czym sam dobrał się do jego spodni i nie tylko je rozpiął, ale też wydobył to, co skrywały, i mocno chwycił. Cesarz westchnął. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o pokazywanie, kto tu rządzi, pomyślał na pół przytomnie, ale nie zdobył się na żadną reakcję. Zawsze miał słabość do ludzi z inicjatywą, niech to szlag.

– I to my zakończymy tę wojnę, na naszych warunkach – stwierdził jeszcze wojskowy.

Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, po czym oblizał wargi, uklęknął i zaczął służyć imperatorowi w sposób, w jaki jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił.


	9. Plotki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem na tapecie jeden z motywów, który pojawia się właściwie we wszystkich fandomach, czyli bohaterowie czytają o sobie. Bo czemu nie? Skoro już się bawię, i to sama...  
> Ech, to zaczyna wyglądać tak, jakbym chciała w pojedynkę wypełnić wszystkie fandomowe schematy. XD

– Widziałeś to już? – spytał Laskolnyk, dziwnie zakłopotany, i podał cesarzowi zwitek papierów.

Kregan-ber-Arlens przebiegł dokument wzrokiem, po czym odłożył go na stolik.

– Ech, znowu cesarz i jego faworyt – powiedział imperator, a na jego twarzy malowała się wyłącznie nuda. – Myślałem, że stać ich na więcej, tymczasem odgrzewają pomysły jeszcze z czasów wojny. Siadaj, Genno, nie stój mi nad głową.

– Więc to nie jest nowa rzecz? – Generał usiadł na fotelu naprzeciw cesarza. – Kiedy to pisali?

– Tuż po tym, jak dałem ci awans i wolną rękę w kwestii kawalerii. Potem zacząłem czystkę i mało kto miał dość odwagi, by rozpowszechniać podobne rzeczy, ale jak widać niektórzy nie zapomnieli. Hmm, chyba wiem, czemu to wróciło do obiegu. Pamiętasz ostatnie przyjęcie i córkę księcia?

– Jej ojciec chciał, żebyś się nią zainteresował, a gdy tak się nie stało, obraził się, wytłumaczył to sobie po swojemu i postanowił zemścić? Nie, to zbyt proste – zreflektował się Laskolnyk. – Zbyt oczywiste, zupełnie nie w jego stylu. To raczej ktoś chce, żebyś podejrzewał księcia.

– Szczury sprawdzą, czyja to robota. Swoją drogą dlaczego dostałem ten paszkwil od ciebie, nie od agentów Nory? – zainteresował się Kregan. – Chyba czują się nazbyt pewnie, bo zaczęli się obijać. Już ja ich zmuszę do pracy albo zastąpię. Młodych zdolnych nie brak…

– Jak ta dziewczyna od chorągwi? – niewinnie spytał generał.

– Na przykład. – Cesarz nie dał się sprowokować.

– A nie lepiej zapobiegać, niż ścigać? Gdybyś się ożenił, nie pisaliby takich rzeczy.

– Wiesz, ile kosztuje cesarski ślub z pełnym ceremoniałem? Większość wpływów z podatków idzie na odbudowę kraju. Nie stać mnie.

– Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że potrafisz się obejść bez ceremoniału, a propagandyści i tak ubiorą wszystko w piękne słowa.

Kregan spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

– To powiedz mi jeszcze, którą kandydatkę mam wybrać? W tej chwili cztery stronnictwa próbują mnie przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Na razie się równoważą, ale jeśli się ożenię, to znacząco zmieni układ sił, i obawiam się, że nie na lepsze.

– Możesz znaleźć pannę spoza układu, powiedzmy, Wessyrkę.

– Niezły symbol, wyróżnienie dla niezłomnej prowincji, ale Wessyrczycy na dworze, z ich klanami, kuchnią i grą na dudach… nie jestem pewien, czy to zniosę.

– A co z kwestią następstwa tronu?

– I ty, Genno, przeciwko mnie? Wystarczy, że Rada Pierwszych ciągle o to pyta, jakbym już stał nad grobem, a przecież nie mam jeszcze trzydziestu lat i, Wielkiej Matce niech będą dzięki, cieszę się doskonałym zdrowiem.

– Zanim dzieciak dorośnie i nabierze rozumu, stuknie ci pięćdziesiątka.

– Zawsze mogę wyznaczyć następcę – stwierdził Kregan. – Historia zna takie przypadki. Meekhan wcale nie wychodził na tym źle, powiedziałbym nawet, że więcej kłopotów mieliśmy przez cesarzy, którzy zwyczajnie odziedziczyli tron. I dość już tego przesłuchania. – Imperator przewiercił generała wzrokiem. – Powiedz mi lepiej, dlaczego ty się nie żenisz? Też jesteś całkiem niezłą partią.

Laskolnyk uśmiechnął się wilczo, błysnął białymi zębami.

– Żadna ze mną nie wytrzyma dłużej niż kwartał.

– Nie doceniasz naszych kobiet.

– Dobrze, przyznaję się. – Generał podniósł obie ręce w międzynarodowym geście kapitulacji. – To ja nie wytrzymam z jedną.

– Zacytować ci nasze przysłowie o kocie i dziurach?

– Nie trzeba, już je parę razy słyszałem. – Laskolnyk przestał się uśmiechać. – Wiem, do czego zmierzasz, ale nie chcę takiego związku. Miałbym składać przysięgę małżeńską i z góry dawać sobie przyzwolenie na inne kobiety? Nie, Kregan, takie rzeczy to nie u nas na Stepie. Mój lud nie dba o czystość przedmałżeńską i podobne głupoty, ale do przysiąg podchodzimy poważnie. Nie mógłbym.

– A gdybyś znalazł tę jedyną, z którą byś wytrzymał?

– To co innego, ale wątpię, by taka się znalazła. Kobieta z mojego ludu nie przetrwa na dworze nawet miesiąca, a Meekhanki są nielogiczne. Najpierw jest „porwij mnie, barbarzyńco, uwieź w dzikie stepy”, a potem „ale ja jednak wolę stolicę, a tak w ogóle zacznij pisać swoje nazwisko po meekhańsku”. Nie ma mowy – oznajmił stanowczo. – Za ciężko na nie pracowałem, żeby je teraz szatkować dywizami.

– Nie wyraziłbym na to zgody – stwierdził cesarz. – Twoje nazwisko służy do straszenia Se-kohlandczyków i z tego względu podlega ochronie. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie w kwestii małżeństwa, możesz się śmiało żenić z Meekhanką.

– Tylko którą? – wyzywająco spytał Laskolnyk. – Jak sam zauważyłeś, też jestem całkiem niezłą partią, o mnie też zabiegają koterie. Którą mam wesprzeć? W jaki sposób mam zmienić układ sił? Ku chwale Imperium, oczywiście.

Kregan długo milczał.

– Tak – odezwał się wreszcie. – Jeśli spojrzeć na problem z tej perspektywy, wychodzi na to, że propozycja tych paszkwilantów – wskazał papiery – ma nadspodziewanie dużo sensu. My dwaj przeciwko wszystkim stronnictwom, połączeni, by zachować równowagę w kraju… – Uśmiechnął się prowokacyjnie.

Generał westchnął z komiczną przesadą, zmrużył oczy i rozchylił usta.

– Cóż, jeśli jesteśmy na siebie skazani…

Kregan parsknął.

– No nie, nie. Musiałbym najpierw wypić tyle, że i tak nie byłbym zdolny do… czegokolwiek. Inna sprawa, że naprawdę będziesz mi potrzebny. Musisz coś z tym zrobić – cesarz wskazał paszkwil.

– Ja? – zdziwił się Laskolnyk. – W jaki sposób?

– Potrzebny nam skandal dla odwrócenia uwagi. Powinieneś ulec baronowej, wiesz, której.

– Kiedy ona w ogóle mnie nie pociąga.

– Zamknij oczy i myśl o Imperium.

– A jej mąż na pewno wyzwie mnie na pojedynek.

– Od kiedy to dla ciebie problem? – teraz to Kregan się zdziwił.

– Od kiedy zobaczyłem, jak on walczy. Najwyraźniej sam musi młócić zboże w swoich dobrach, bo macha mieczem jak cepem. Mogę go zarąbać w trzech złożeniach, jeśli tak sobie życzysz, ale nie będę miał z tego żadnej przyjemności.

– Nie, nie zabijaj, on też będzie mi jeszcze potrzebny. Pozwalam ci go okaleczyć, nic więcej.

– Jak wolisz.

– Czyli to w zasadzie załatwione. Resztą zajmą się Szczury. – Cesarz znów wziął paszkwil do ręki i zaczął się nim bawić. – Chociaż nie jestem pewny, czy jakakolwiek siła na tym świecie może zniszczyć plotkę.


	10. Urodziny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenka kompatybilna z „Kto szuka, zawsze coś znajduje”, ale oddzielnie też chyba da się czytać. Przyplątała się i nie chce się ani odczepić, ani rozwinąć w dłuższy fanfik, niech więc idzie tu.

W świątyni biły dzwony. Jakoś dziwnie długo i dziwnie wesoło.

– Z jakiej to okazji? – zainteresował się Genno.

– A to z rozkazu samego cesarza – wyjaśnił Łebski. – Jego syn skończył właśnie dwanaście lat, to dla Meekhańczyków symboliczna liczba. Z tej okazji wszystkie główne świątynie mają odprawić nabożeństwo w jego intencji.

– Tyle zamieszania z powodu urodzin? – prychnął Genno. – Szczeniakowi się w głowie przewróci.

Jeszcze nie dopowiedział tych słów, a poczuł uderzenie otwartą dłonią w potylicę.

– Za co to, kha-dar? – oburzył się chłopak.

– Po pierwsze, sam nie jesteś dużo starszy. Nie, robaczku, szesnaście lat to jeszcze nie dorosłość – powiedział Ortheyn. – Po drugie, uważaj, jak mówisz o członkach rodziny cesarskiej. Jeszcze usłyszy kto nie trzeba i skończysz pod pręgierzem za obrazę majestatu.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że gadałbym tak przy Meekhańczykach?

– No nie wiem. – Kha-dar zręcznie ominął ulicznego sprzedawcę kiełbasek. – Niejeden poderżnął sobie gardło własnym przydługim jęzorem. W czaardanie tyle pyskujesz, że nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby i ciebie to spotkało. I nie mów źle o cesarskim synu – dodał jeszcze. – Naprawdę przyda mu się wsparcie Nieśmiertelnych.

– A to czemu?

– Już w całym Imperium mówi się, że cesarz niedomaga. Jeśli umrze, zanim jego syn osiągnie wiek męski, skończy się rządami Rady Pierwszych, a wtedy niech bogowie mają nas wszystkich w opiece. Nie ma nic gorszego niż rządy Rady.

– Nawet dziś Rada ma dużo do powiedzenia – zauważył Łebski.

– Myślałem, że cesarz ma władzę absolutną – zdziwił się Genno.

– Władzę absolutną to mam ja na stepie, kiedy decyduję, któremu bandycie przyprażymy pięty, którego weźmiemy żywcem, a którego się zwyczajnie usiecze – stwierdził Ortheyn. – Wystarczy, że wrócimy do miasteczka, a władza się kończy. Muszę negocjować z gildią zapłatę za towar, płacić rachunki w zajeździe i odpowiadać na pytania smarkaczy, których przygarnąłem na własne utrapienie. – Na przekór własnym słowom kha-dar uśmiechnął się, i to dość ciepło. – Cesarz ma jeszcze trudniej. Rada Pierwszych, hierarchowie świątyń, gildie magów, gildie kupieckie, sam nie wiem, kto jeszcze. Wszystko to potężne siły, których nie może zlekceważyć i nie zdoła zastraszyć.

– I tak ma dobre życie.

– A to akurat prawda, ale i nasze nie jest najgorsze. A ty, młody, nie usiedziałbyś w stolicy. Trzy dni w miasteczku i zaczyna cię nosić.

– Bo tu nie ma co robić, kha-dar. Meekhan to co innego.

– Od kiedy ciągnie cię do centralnych prowincji?

– A co, już nawet pomarzyć nie można? Zobaczyłbym na własne oczy, czy tam naprawdę jest tyle blondynek.

– Ty się najpierw naucz porządnie liczyć – zauważył Łebski. – Dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś. Jak wrócimy na kwaterę, przepytam cię z tabliczki mnożenia. I jeszcze paru innych rzeczy.

– Znowu? Jeśli chciałeś uczyć młodzież, powinieneś był szukać pracy w szkole, a nie zaciągać się do czaardanu – zaprotestował młodzik. – Tak w ogóle umiem czytać, pisać i wyliczyć, ile wypada mojego od szabli, po co mi historia Imperium?

– Chociażby po to, żebyś nie był głupi jak cap.

Genno odwrócił się w stronę kha-dara, ale nie znalazł u niego poparcia. Ortheyn patrzył na podwładnych i najwyraźniej doskonale się bawił. W tej sytuacji najmłodszemu w czaardanie nie pozostało nic innego, jak skapitulować.

– Na cesarskie pokoje i tak nigdy nie trafię – burknął tylko.


	11. O Kocimiętce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakoś złapałam fazę na pisanie studium postaci i na pierwszy ogień poszedł porucznik Aerus Blankowyk aka Czarny Blankowyk aka Sarden Waedronyk z czaardanu Laskolnyka, dla przyjaciół Kocimiętka. (Szip nie mój, z walentynek na fanpejdżu Imperium, ale co ma się pomysł marnować).

**Oczepiny**

Kiedy wstępujesz do czaardanu, to jakbyś brał ślub, na dobre i złe, powiadają na stepach. Jeśli trzymać się porównania, wychodzi na to, że ożeniłem się pod przymusem i ze źle dobraną narzeczoną, myśli Sarden. Ci, którzy byli z Laskolnykiem od samego początku, nic nie mówią, nie kwestionuje się decyzji takiego kha-dara, jak Szary Wilk, ale nie ufają ułaskawionym bandytom. Sarden wie, co musi zrobić, a los jest dla niego życzliwy i zsyła mu potyczkę z bandą Doramina Podpalacza. Herszt baranieje na widok znajomej gęby, traci refleks i szybko ginie od szabli Sardena. Łatwa robota, przy tym żaden dylemat, bo Czarny Blankowyk i Doramin Podpalacz byli konkurentami na zbójeckim szlaku, nie przyjaciółmi, ale wystarcza nowym towarzyszom. Kończą się krzywe spojrzenia i rzucane w powietrze uwagi, że tego, kto ściągnie hańbę na czaardan, zemsta dosięgnie nawet na końcu świata. Jeśli wstąpienie do oddziału jest jak ślub, myśli Sarden, właśnie nastąpiła konsumpcja małżeństwa.

**Bilans**

Sarden Waedronyk, w przeciwieństwie do Aerusa Blankowyka, może normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Obiektywnie to postęp, który należycie docenia, ale nieraz myśli o tym, jak mało w życiu osiągnął. Nie dorobił się majątku, nie umie nic poza tropieniem, zajeżdżaniem i sieczeniem wrogów, a w dodatku przekonał się, że jest urodzonym podwładnym, bez zwierzchnika robi głupstwa i wiedzie ludzi prosto na zatracenie. Niezbyt to pocieszające, na szczęście Sarden ma niewiele czasu na dumanie. Jeśli nie liczyć samego kha-dara, on ma największe doświadczenie wojskowe, więc szkoli nowo przyjętych, kiedy Laskolnyk ma inne zajęcia. Wciągają go w swój świat, bezczelne, utrapione, przetrącone życiem smarkacze.

**Nowa**

Towarzyszy z czaardanu nie wypytuje się o przeszłość, ale słucha się, jeśli chcą się zwierzyć. Nowa, Kailean-ann-Alewan, z własnej inicjatywy opowiada, jak trafiła na stepy i czemu została u Verdanno. Mówi ostro, niemal zaczepnie, wyraźnie przywykła, że ludzie krytykują jej życiowe wybory. Czaardan na szczęście ma to gdzieś. Towarzysze chcą raczej wiedzieć, czy strzela tak dobrze, jak twierdzi, a ona jest więcej niż chętna, by się popisać. Łucznicy wychodzą na plac.

Sarden zostaje w zajeździe i pogrąża się we wspomnieniach. Jako Czarny Blankowyk nie napadał na osadników. Gdyby napotkał Ann-Alewanów w początkach kariery, gdy tylko mścił się na gildii, przepuściłby ich, poradziwszy wpierw z dobrego serca, od kogo nie pożyczać pieniędzy. Później, u szczytu powodzenia, też zostawiłby ich w spokoju, bo napaść na chłopski wóz ze stertą klamotów była poniżej jego ambicji i możliwości. W sprawie osadników miał czyste sumienie, a jednak gdy słuchał opowieści Kailean, zrobiło mu się głupio.

Daleko tak nie zajedziemy, uznaje po namyśle. Nie zdoła jej zaufać jako towarzyszce broni, jeśli będzie w niej widział skrzywdzoną dziewczynkę, ona też nie przyszła do czaardanu po litość. Jutro wyjdzie z nią na szable i solidnie przećwiczy. Niech młoda się uczy i nie myśli, że zawojuje świat samym łukiem.

**Ferajna**

Ludzie z czaardanów też się boją, chociaż każdy udaje, że nie. Niektóre strachy są powszechne i zrozumiałe, niektóre bezsensowne. Na przykład Faylen przyznał się kiedyś po pijaku, że ma koszmary, w których jego trzy narzeczone dowiadują się o sobie i zaczajają nań z wałkami do ciasta. Głupota, bo kiedy niewiasty z pogranicza chcą dać komuś nauczkę, zwykle sięgają po łuki. Lea odgraża się czasem, że je oświeci, ale tylko w żartach, bo są rzeczy, których nie robi się towarzyszowi broni. Sama nie zwierza się z lęków, ale Sarden obstawia, że Lea boi się wyrzucać rzeczy. Zachowuje się czasem tak, jakby wypchane juki były barykadami, mającymi ją odgrodzić od zła. Sam Sarden boi się spotkać kogoś z dawnego życia. Wie, że nie musi – zmienił wygląd, ukrył się w czaardanie, oficjalnie zginął podczas obławy, nawet gdyby ktoś rozpoznał w nim Czarnego Blankowyka, nie znalazłby wiary – a jednak się obawia. Nawyki żyjących trupów.

**Lea**

Lea jest niska, jak większość Harundynek, to trochę niewygodne, gdy partner jest sporo wyższy. Jest towarzyszką z czaardanu, a słowo oznacza wojujący ród, więc to prawie jak chędożyć kuzynkę. I ma różne bziki i kazałaby mu nosić do naprawy jej szczęśliwe siodło. I wcale nie jest pewien, czy jej docinki to końskie zaloty, czy coś więcej. I jest młodsza o pokolenie i nie chciałby usłyszeć, że już ma ojca i nie szuka drugiego. I miał powodzenie tuż po wojnie, gdy kawalerzyści byli w modzie, a meekhańskie damy odbijały sobie lata wyrzeczeń. Nie zależy mu aż tak.

Lea jest pyskata, jak większość Harundynek, i potrafi się cudownie kłócić, a on zawsze lubił rezolutne dziewczyny. I przecież tak naprawdę nie są spokrewnieni. I może ona lubi dojrzałych mężczyzn, a jeśli nie, może ją przekonać. Przecież jest ciekawszy niż ta zgraja młodzików, którzy w życiu widzieli co najwyżej Yerth i już się dziwili, że takie wielkie miasto. I różnica wzrostu to nie problem przy odrobinie pomyślunku. I może byłoby dobrze.

Co robić, cholera? Powróżyłby z margerytki, ale wokoło, jak na złość, same ostnice.

**Kocimiętka**

Solwen, syn zielarki, odwiedza matkę za każdym dłuższym pobytem w Lithrew. Wraca pachnący tym, co stara Weira akurat suszy, poczciwym rumiankiem, wentyhem dla rannych koni, rutą na kłopoty lekkomyślnych dziewcząt. Któregoś dnia Sarden czuje znajomy zapach i ledwie się powstrzymuje przed obwąchaniem towarzysza. Kocimiętka, meekhańska roślina, przed laty przywieziona na wschód przez pierwszą falę osadników. Sarden przypomina sobie, że jego matka siała ją przed domem. Uwielbiał zapach ziela i dziwił się, dlaczego Meekhańczykom kojarzy się z kotami. Niewiele wiedział o zwyczajach tych zwierząt, bo ludy Wielkiego Stepu, nawet te osiadłe, podzielały niechęć koczowniczych sąsiadów do stworzeń, które nie biegły za ludzkim stadem. Któregoś dnia spytał meekańskich znajomych, na własną zgubę, bo starsi bracia mieli potem używanie. Wiedzieli już, że jest Dwukształtnym, i śmiali się, że niby lew, a ma upodobania domowego kiciusia. Śmiertelnie się wtedy obraził na braci, koty, Meekhańczyków, własny talent i niewinną kocimiętkę. To było tak dawno, długo przed wojną, ze trzy życia temu. Dom już dawno przejęli wierzyciele, braci rozdziobały kruki. Pozostały zwietrzałe wspomnienia.

Sarden kupuje suszoną kocimiętkę i pakuje w juki. Zdziwionym towarzyszom mówi, że lubi ten zapach i że to na robactwo, bo zajazd nie jest przesadnie czysty. Nie protestuje, gdy zaczynają go nazywać Kocimiętka.

**Kha-dar**

Mieszkańcy pogranicza z zasady pilnują swego nosa, ale przy winie trzeba o czymś gadać, więc kiedy już obrobią Se-kohlandczyków (eee, nie ruszą), burmistrza (drań, ale swój) i starą Weirę (ma też trucizny, naprawdę), biorą się za Laskolnyka. Co go przywiało na stepy, bo przecież nie brak chleba? Sarden też ma pytania. Czemu kha-dar naginał prawo, dlaczego przyjmował takich dziwnych ludzi, po co trzymał się blisko Uroczyska? Tylko jedna instytucja w Imperium mogłaby wymyślić i usankcjonować coś takiego. Sarden nie chce wierzyć, że i Szary Wilk mógł trafić na jej smycz, ale tylko ta odpowiedź ma sens. Nie dzieli się podejrzeniami. Nie ma dowodów, a czaardanowa smarkateria, choć zabójczo skuteczna w walce, pod względem politycznym bywa rozbrajająco naiwna, nie uwierzą. Nie pyta też kha-dara. W gruncie rzeczy nie potrzebuje wiedzy. Przysiągł służbę na dobre i złe, może być i na szczurze.


	12. O Kailean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailean. Wymyśliły mi się headcanony, to nie będę marnować.

**Kraina bezkorzennych**

Kiedy wpadło do ich obozu, Berdeth to obszczekał, a Kailean na wszelki wypadek dźgnęła patykiem. Potem kucnęła nad tym z braćmi i w trójkę dziwili się, że jest takie okrągłe, nastroszone i bez korzeni, za to pełne nasion. Chłopaki twierdzili, że wygląda jak głowa ich siostry przed czesaniem, za co dostali po nosie. Próbowali się tym bawić, choć ojciec sarkał, że są za duzi na takie głupoty, ale się sypało, więc wrzucili to do ogniska. Strzeliły wesołe iskry. Później Kailean musiała pójść w zarośla, za to reszta próbowała zgadnąć nazwę stepowego cudactwa. Kolcokula? Ościotoczek? Poduszka teściowej?

Właśnie wtedy nadjechali bandyci.

**Stado**

Psy wiedzą, co jest martwe, ale nie rozumieją umierania. Duch Berdetha obwąchuje martwe ciało i nie mieści mu się w głowie, że to jego. Podchodzi do mniejszej dwunogiej, bo tylko ona została z ludzkiego stada. Właśnie ona go dobiła, ale on wie tylko, że zrobiła coś, po czym przestało boleć. Liże ją po twarzy.

Ludzie wiedzą, że niektórzy widują duchy, ale mało który rozumie ich świat. Dziewczyna nie wie, jak trudno przytulić widmo, i może dlatego jej się udaje. Przynajmniej ty mnie nie zostawiaj, prosi w kółko. Trzynastolatka i duch psa to małe i słabe stado, ale lepszego nie ma.

**I rozdziobią…**

Nie pamięta, co zrobiła z ciałami. Na pewno ich nie pochowała, bo nie miała dość siły, ale czy zamknęła im oczy, zasłoniła twarze? Nie umie też wyjaśnić And’ewersowi – jest z ludu Verdanno, tak powiedział – gdzie dokładnie to się stało, więc i on ich nie pogrzebie. Ludzie stepu przywykli, że niektórzy na zawsze zostają wśród traw, ale Kailean jest Meekhanką, więc się martwi. Pyta o miejscowe obrzędy, ale ich też nie można odprawić. Nie odprowadzisz duszy do domu, jeśli już go nie masz albo jeszcze nie zbudowałeś. Dziewczyna pociesza się myślą, że gdyby rodzice byli na nią źli, pokazaliby jej się. Nie przyszli, więc spokojnie odeszli do Domu Snu, mówi sobie i nagle czuje się tak samotna, jakby cały świat opustoszał.

**Rzeźnik**

Ciiicho. Jesteś wyrośnięta, na pewno już się zastanawiałaś, jak to jest. Pokażę ci. Spodoba ci się…

No nie warcz na mnie. Posłusznym dziewczynom jest w życiu łatwiej. Możesz żyć lepiej niż zwykła służąca. Mam pieniądze. Dam ci kiedyś posag, jeśli będziesz grzeczna.

Przestań już wierzgać, i tak nie uciekniesz. Nikt ci nie pozwoli odejść do Verdanno, meekhańskie dziecko nie może mieszkać u brudasów. Że niby to ja jestem brudny?

To nie, wywłoko, ale nikomu nie mów! Bo rozpowiem w mieście, że kłamiesz i kradniesz. Jesteś przybłędą i w dodatku niczyją, jak myślisz, komu uwierzą? No właśnie. Obiecujesz milczeć? Mądra dziewczynka.

**Ciocia**

Czemu zbóje zabili właśnie moją rodzinę? Kailean znów jest u And’ewersa, bezpieczna i nawet zadowolona, ale pytanie czasami wraca i wyciska łzy z oczu. Dziewczyna kryje się z nimi, jak umie. Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że dzieje się jej krzywda, i ponownie zaczną jej szukać „właściwego” domu, albo Kalevenhowie będą mieć dość mazgaja, przecież Verdanno nie płaczą. Oczywiście przed żoną And’ewersa nic się nie ukryje. Mocno przytula dziewczynę, a potem daje jej fartuch.

– Możesz zaszlochać cały, mam drugi – mówi dziarsko.

Ma dziwne poczucie humoru, ale na Kailean działa. A może to ciepło ramion.

– I możesz mi mówić ciociu – szepce jeszcze Vee’ra.

**Dziwnie**

Wcale nie jest dziwnie mieszkać na wozie, uczyć się mowy gestów i władania szablą (tylko na wszelki wypadek, dziewczyny nie są od tego). Dziwnie jest opowiadać przybranej kuzynce o oczywistościach. Taka na przykład żołędziowa mąka…

– Zaraz. Co to są żołędzie? Co to jest dąb?

Młodzi Kalevenhowie najczęściej widują drewno w postaci pociętej, ledwie odróżniają sosnę od lipy. Kailean tłumaczy.

– Czy żołędzie są smaczne?

– Twarde i gorzkie – przyznaje Kailean. – Trzeba je obłupać, potem długo moczyć i dopiero trzeć, a i tak są gorzkawe, chociaż pożywne.

– Więc czemu to jedliście, skoro jest niedobre? Naprawdę nie mieliście normalnego jedzenia? Dlaczego cała wieś się nie przeniosła, jeśli w Olekadach taka bieda? Przecież kiedy pastwisko wysycha, szuka się nowego.

Tego Kailean już nie umie wyjaśnić, bo nie pojmuje pytania, chociaż zna wszystkie słowa. Odejść ot, tak, całą wioską? W jaki sposób?

Patrzą na siebie z Ana’we i kręcą głowami. Akurat ten gest jest raczej zrozumiały.

**Małomiasteczkowi**

– To ta, co ją znaleźli na Uroczysku?

– Podobno najpierw karmią konie, a potem ją.

– Te, przyznaj się, trzymają cię, żeby sprzedać za parę koni, jak już dorośniesz!

– Do ciebie trzeba by jeszcze dopłacić – fuczy Kailean.

Berdeth warczy u jej boku, ale go nie widzą, więc się nie boją. Dziewczyna zaciska pięści. Gdzie są kuzyni, kiedy człowiek ich potrzebuje? Nauczyli ją się bić, ale jedna na trzech to złe proporcje.

– Zamknąć się i zjeżdżać, pokraki – dobiega zza pleców Kailean.

Trójka prześladowców mruczy coś jeszcze o sojuszu dziwolągów, ale o dziwo wycofuje się. Dziewczyna ogląda się na obrońcę.

– Nie przejmuj się, nie wadzicie normalnym ludziom, tylko paru ma nasrane we łbie i wymyśla głupoty – mówi chłopak. – Jestem Solwen, moja mama jest zielarką. O nas też gadają, ale przynajmniej się boją. Wpadnij kiedyś.

**Od innych inni**

Przez miasto nieraz przejeżdżają wolne czaardany. Choć są po stronie prawa, ich członkowie zbroją się, jak im się podoba, i nie słuchają nikogo prócz swojego kha-dara.

– Za parę lat dołączymy – powtarza Solwen.

Kailean też tego chce, nie ze względu na chłopaka, bo nie lubi go jakoś specjalnie, a już na pewno nie romansowo, chociaż Ana’we czasem żartuje, że to się skończy swatami. Po prostu czuje, że czaardan to jej miejsce. Czuje też, że Solwen jest trochę inny niż wszyscy. Zastanawia się, czy i on widuje duchy, i korci ją, by powiedzieć mu o widmie Berdetha, ale się boi. Jeszcze podsłucha ktoś nieżyczliwy, doniesie świątyni i będzie nieszczęście. Zamiast tego drażni się z nim, że jakby co, ona pierwsza trafi do czaardanu.

Myli się. To Solwen szybciej melduje się u Laskolnyka, ale kolejność niewiele daje. Na ćwiczeniach jednakowo dostają w kość.

**Bracia**

Kiedy pytają ją o rodzinę, myśli najpierw o Kalevenhach, potem o towarzyszach z czaardanu. Ma wuja, ciotkę, najlepszego kha-dara na świecie, gromadę przyszywanych kuzynów (to nic, że niektórzy są głupi i nie zmieniają onuc) i Dag, która jest prawie jak siostra. Nie odczuwa braku. Czasem tylko śni jej się mężczyzna, który mówi głosem kha-dara, chociaż nim nie jest, i dwaj jasnowłosi chłopcy. Zbierają biegacze pustynne z pola w Olekadach, a ona się dziwi, że to nie kamienie. Próbuje im coś wytłumaczyć, opowiada o korzeniach i stepie, ale po przebudzeniu nigdy nie pamięta, co mówiła. Już nie potrafi opisać ich twarzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, odnośnie world-buildingu: biegacze pustynne, ma się rozumieć, nie są kanoniczne, ale ciocia Wikipedia podaje, że do grupy zalicza się wiele roślin z różnych kontynentów, więc myślę, że i w Meekhanie nie rażą jakoś specjalnie.


	13. Newaryw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planowałam, że każde studium postaci będzie miało około tysiąca słów, ale jak mawiał jeden z dowódców Kennetha, plany robi się po to, żeby było wiadomo, co poszło nie tak. Wzięłam na warsztat Jannego Newarywa, a potem do fika wepchnęli mi się jego rodzice, a potem zaczęłam rozkminiać różne rzeczy, zaczynając od tego, jakie przesądy ślubne mogli mieć w Meekhanie, i tak jakoś wyszło, że napisałam serię krótszych i dłuższych drobiazgów, w sumie ok. 4400 słów. I pomyśleć, że facet w kanonie taki małomówny. ;)

**Obrazek ślubny**

On ma na sobie kawaleryjski mundur, płaszcz z dystynkcjami porucznika i wysokie buty wyglansowane tak, że lśnią niczym lustro. Musi wyglądać paradnie, bo to przecież wyjątkowy dzień. Oficer denerwuje się bardziej niż przed którąkolwiek bitwą i podkręca wąsa, by ukryć zmieszanie. Zarost zrobił się ostatnio modny w Imperium, ale akurat porucznik Newaryw nikogo nie naśladuje, po prostu tam, skąd pochodzi, prawie wszyscy mężczyźni noszą wąsy. Oficerowi udaje się uśmiechnąć i to nawet zawadiacko, tak, jak tylko kawalerzyści potrafią. W sumie prezentuje się nad wyraz atrakcyjnie, aż kilka młodszych kuzynek panny młodej zaczyna wzdychać. Z zazdrością zerkają na bohaterkę dnia.

Ona ma na sobie biało-błękitną suknię. Kolory mają sugerować niewinność i powściągliwość, co w przypadku tej młodej osoby jest nieco problematyczne. Wszyscy wiedzą, że panna Nea-Landos ma ognisty temperament i szalone pomysły. W towarzystwie mówi się, że jeździ konno w spodniach, jakby mieszkała na barbarzyńskim wschodzie, a nie na rdzennych meekhańskich ziemiach, i że galopuje po polach z rozwianym włosem, a potem wraca zaróżowiona od biegu i śmieje się do rozpuku z min zgorszonych ciotek. Niektórzy szepczą nawet, że bynajmniej nie jeździła po polach dla sportu. Podobno widywano ją z narzeczonym bez przyzwoitki i to w miejscach, w których panna z dobrego domu bywać nie powinna. Część gości niedyskretnie gapi się na jej brzuch, ale ten jest przykładnie płaski. Możliwe zresztą, że nawet gdyby panna Nea-Landos szła do ślubu w podejrzanie luźnej sukni, opinia publiczna by jej wybaczyła. Wojna mocno przetrzebiła szeregi godnych kawalerów, więc jeśli już udało się jakiegoś złapać, należało zrobić wszystko, by go zatrzymać i doprowadzić do małżeństwa. Niewiele jest rzeczy gorszych niż los starej panny.

Ale otóż i kapłan w uroczystych szatach. Oczywiście, że ceremonia odbywa się w świątyni. Imperialne prawo wymaga jedynie, by państwo młodzi złożyli przysięgę w obecności godnych świadków, ale to zapis na użytek barbarzyńców z pogranicza, a ślub panny z dobrego meekhańskiego domu musi mieć odpowiednią oprawę. Jeszcze ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że Nea-Landosowie zbiednieli, a to nieprawda. Co to, to nie. Pan młody też jest nieźle sytuowany i z dobrej rodziny. Jego przodkowie piastowali ponoć wysokie urzędy w prowincji, ale dawno, jeszcze w czasach, gdy wschodem rządziła Świątynia Laal Szarowłosej. Po meekhańskim podboju Newarywowie podupadli, nie do końca odnaleźli się w nowej rzeczywistości. Nie, skądże znowu, nigdy nie byli politycznie podejrzani, a zresztą nie mówmy teraz o takich przykrych rzeczach. Zaraz rozpocznie się ceremonia.

Kapłan podaje młodej parze zapaloną świecę. Panna młoda chwyta ją wysoko, tuż pod okapnikiem, i uśmiecha się tajemniczo. Pan młody nie wie, że zgodnie z meekhańskim przesądem osoba, której ręka znajdzie się wyżej, będzie górą w małżeństwie. Recytują przysięgę. Panna ślubuje cicho, jakby teraz, w ostatniej chwili, zaczęła się wahać, za to pan młody mimo zdenerwowania mówi pewnym, donośnym głosem, wyćwiczonym przy musztrowaniu żołnierzy. Panna młoda nie wie, że zgodnie ze wschodnim przesądem osoba, która głośniej wypowie przysięgę, będzie miała w domu decydujący głos. Oboje nie mają pojęcia o mnóstwie rzeczy.

**Obrazek małżeński**

– Wiecznie narzekasz, że tu się nic nie dzieje, a kiedy masz okazję jechać na przyjęcie, odrzucasz zaproszenie. Czy ty masz aby dobrze w głowie?

– No to powiedz mi, co ciekawego mogłoby się wydarzyć u Ederewów? Bogowie, przecież tu nikt nawet nie udaje, że prowadzi światową konwersację. Najdalej po godzinie wszyscy rozprawiają tylko o cenach bydła, czynszach i wolniźnie dla osadników. Już chyba bym wolała pójść na wieczornicę do dzierżawców. Plotą duby smalone, ale to przynajmniej bywa zabawne.

– Tak, tak, ma być zabawnie, nic więcej cię nie obchodzi.

– Bo przyjęcia są właśnie po to, żeby się bawić, a nie słuchać o rachunkach sąsiadów. Jakbym miała mało własnych do prowadzenia.

– Znowu zaczynasz? Sama swego czasu mówiłaś, że w Meekhanie się nudzisz i dusisz, że chciałabyś robić coś pożytecznego, no to dostałaś pole do popisu. Połowa tutejszej szlachty tak właśnie żyje, mąż służy w wojsku, żona zarządza majątkiem. Nikt nie narzeka.

– Ja nie jestem wszyscy.

– No właśnie widzę. Należysz do ludzi, którzy chcieliby mieć wszystkie przywileje, tylko żadnych obowiązków.

– Spójrz lepiej na siebie. Wieczny porucznik. Nie wiem, po co zostałeś w wojsku po wojnie, chyba tylko po to, żeby nie siedzieć w domu.

– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że w czasach pokoju awansuje się wolniej?

– Ty wcale nie awansujesz. Gorzej, w ogóle się nie starasz.

– Jak możesz tak mówić?

– Mogłeś już dawno przyjąć moje nazwisko i wejść do lepszego towarzystwa, zyskać protekcję, ale nie. Będziesz czekał, aż przełożeni sami cię zauważą, choćby to miało trwać do końca świata, bo Newarywowie nie proszą o żadne wsparcie, bo to stary szlachecki ród, szanowany jeszcze za czasów Świątyni, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Obnosisz się ze swoją genealogią, jakby to było coś warte.

– Coś ty powiedziała?

– A co, może to nieprawda? Co zyskujesz przez swój upór, co? Co zyskujesz?

– Honor i godność, ale to jest coś, czego wy tam w Meekhanie najwyraźniej nie rozumiecie, choć też nazywacie się szlachtą.

– To ty nie rozumiesz, że jesteś żałosny. Nie dość, że szkodzisz sobie, to jeszcze nie dbasz o przyszłość naszego dziecka. Gdybyś tylko…

– Ha, wiedziałem, że na tym się skończy! Wiem, o co ci chodzi, i po raz kolejny powtarzam, wybij to sobie z głowy. Nie przerobisz mojego syna na Meekhańczyka. Nie pozwolę ci, rozumiesz?

– A ja nie pozwolę go zmarnować!

– Jeszcze słowo i…

– No co, uderzysz mnie? Zabijesz? Śmiało, wielmożny panie Newaryw, zrób to! Powieszą cię jak zwykłego zbója…

Skrzyp zawiasów.

– Przestańcie! Przestańcie już, proszę!

Oboje zamierają w bezruchu. On w mundurze, jakby wpadł do domu tylko na chwilę. Ona w czerwonej sukni, nieco zbyt strojnej jak na tutejsze warunki. Wygląda jak cesarski motyl, który przez nieuwagę wleciał do zakurzonej stodoły. Na progu stoi chłopczyk w nocnej koszuli. Powinien teraz spać, ale oczywiście nie może. Rodzice przestali już nad sobą panować, krzyczą tak, że słychać ich chyba nawet w chałupach dzierżawców. To kolejna bitwa w wojnie, którą toczą od kilku lat. Ich siły są wyrównane, więc starcie jest właściwie nie do rozstrzygnięcia. Właśnie to najbardziej ich frustruje.

– Nie bój się, Janne, nic się nie dzieje. My tylko głośno rozmawiamy – mówi wreszcie matka.

– Tak, synu. Nic się nie dzieje. Wracaj do łóżka – dodaje ojciec i wychodzi z pokoju. Mija chłopca, który kuli się we framudze, niepotrzebnie, bo ojciec chce mu tylko zmierzwić czuprynę.

Zapada cisza. Janne oddycha z ulgą. Ciągle ma dwoje rodziców.

**Mówi pani matka**

Chodź tu, synku, chodź do mamy. Muszę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego. Już nie będziemy się widywać z tatą, nie przyjedzie do nas więcej. Nie, nikt go nie zabił, teraz nie ma wojny, żołnierze nie giną tak często. Tata nie przyjedzie, bo już nie będziemy rodziną.

Nie, głuptasie, to nie dlatego, że byłeś niegrzeczny. Jesteś najlepszym synem, jakiego mogliśmy mieć. Nie będziemy rodziną, bo z twoim tatą to niemożliwe. Ma głupie, przestarzałe zasady i ciągle krzyczy. Też masz tego dość, prawda? Też nie chcesz, żeby tata krzyczał na mamę? No właśnie. Tak myślałam.

Przez jakiś czas będzie dziwnie i będą do nas przyjeżdżać prawnicy, ale potem zaczniemy nowe życie. Zobaczysz, będzie dużo lepsze niż to, które mamy tutaj. Nawet ci się nie śniło, że tak można. Pojedziemy do twoich dziadków, mają posiadłość koło Starego Meekhanu. Są bardzo ciebie ciekawi. Szybko się przyzwyczaisz.

Nie, tata zostanie tutaj. Tata nie uznaje świata poza swoją prowincją, dba o nią bardziej niż o własną rodzinę. Będzie mu tu dobrze.

Obejmij mnie, Janne, mocno, właśnie tak. Mój mały synek. Kiedyś zrozumiesz, że to dla twojego dobra.

**Mówi pan ojciec**

Nie, synu, nie zabrałem cię na przejażdżkę. Już nie wrócisz do tamtego domu.

Uspokój się. Jesteś już dużym chłopcem. Chłopaki nie płaczą.

Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Twoja matka wystąpiła o rozwód. Rzekomo nie zapewniam jej warunków, do jakich przywykła. W dodatku chciała cię wywieźć na rdzenne meekhańskie ziemie, gdzie się wychowała, i zrobić z ciebie Meekhańczyka. Nie mam nic przeciwko Imperium, ale to już przesada. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Jesteś z rodu Newaryw, krew z krwi, kość z kości, i nikomu cię nie oddam, a już na pewno nie jej. Zaczniemy teraz nowe życie, tylko we dwóch. Już nie ma odwrotu. Żeby po ciebie przyjechać, porzuciłem służbę. Nie, nie skończył mi się kontrakt, zdezerterowałem. Jeśli mnie schwytają, osądzą mnie i zamkną w cytadeli, może nawet powieszą. Nie chcesz, żeby mnie to spotkało, prawda? Tak myślałem.

Nie, nie bój się, nie dam się złapać. Na Newarywów nie ma mocnych. Poradzimy sobie.

**Od Yerth po Amerthę**

Janne nigdy wcześniej nie miał ojca tylko dla siebie na tak długo. Zawsze były jakieś sprawy gospodarskie albo sąsiedzkie, albo pretensje matki, awantury, zła krew. Dopiero w stepie zaczął go naprawdę poznawać. Kiedy w pobliżu nie ma matki, która wciąż go prowokowała, ojciec zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej. Dba o syna najlepiej, jak potrafi, uczy wszystkiego, co sam umie, i rozmawia z nim o poważnych rzeczach, prawie jak z dorosłym, na przykład opowiada o wojnie. I często chwali.

– Mój duży syn – powtarza. – Mój dzielny pomocnik.

Dlatego Janne nie przejmuje się, że nie mają domu i mieszkają byle gdzie, a to w opuszczonym chutorze, a to w szczerym stepie, i żyją z tego, co uda im się upolować, że ojciec zapuścił brodę jak zbój, że obaj są brudni i obszarpani. To nie ma znaczenia. Ważne jest tylko to, że ojciec jest tylko dla niego i że we dwóch zawsze dadzą sobie radę. Obaj noszą łuki i szable – ojciec duże, dorosłe, syn trochę mniejsze, i potrafią się nimi posługiwać. Zresztą step jest cudowny, jeśli się umie na niego patrzeć, jeśli ma się go we krwi. A Janne ma.

– Niby z której strony jesteś Nea-Landos? – mówi czasem ojciec. – Wykapany Newaryw.

No i są jeszcze ptaki. W ogóle nie boją się Jannego, wydaje się wręcz, że go lubią, o on odwzajemnia sympatię. Ciągnie go do nich, choć nie potrafi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego, i kiedy tylko ma trochę czasu, siada w trawie i gapi się w niebo. Gdyby nie to, że w ich kawalerskim gospodarstwie jest sporo zajęć, siedziałby tak całymi dniami.

– Chciałbyś spojrzeć na step oczami sokoła? – pyta pewnego razu ojciec.

– To przecież niemożliwe.

– Możliwe – stwierdza ojciec. – Opowiadałem ci o prapradziadku, tym, którego nazywano Sokołem? Hodował drapieżne ptaki i wszyscy myśleli, że po prostu lubi z nimi polować, jak wielu szlachciców, ale to było coś więcej. Prapradziadek miał szczególny dar. Nie wiem, czy to się zalicza do czarów, czy nie, za to wiem na pewno, że potrafił zmusić każdego ptaka, by poleciał, dokąd zechce, a nawet patrzeć na świat ich oczami, i powtarzał, że nie ma piękniejszej rzeczy, niż przemierzać step lotem sokoła. Meekhańczycy zakazują takich praktyk, ale prapradziadek nie przejmował się Wielkim Kodeksem i znalazł sposób, żeby korzystać z talentu bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Bardzo możliwe, że odziedziczyłeś po nim dar.

– Jak to sprawdzić?

– Kiedy będziesz gotowy, albo kiedy będziesz tego bardzo potrzebował, ptaki same użyczą ci oczu.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Wiem. To jeden z naszych rodowych sekretów. Zaufaj mi.

I Janne wierzy. Dar to kolejny powód, żeby zostać w stepie. Są jeszcze inne, bardziej przyziemne i przykre. Czasami obaj z ojcem jeżdżą między ludzi, żeby sprzedać skóry upolowanych zwierząt, i nasłuchują wieści. Nie muszą nawet specjalnie nadstawiać uszu, bo o sprawie plotkują już w kilku prowincjach. Porucznik Newaryw zaocznie skazany i pozbawiony stopnia. Majątek skonfiskowany. Matka nie wróciła do rodzinnego domu, została w prowincji i szuka, wciąż szuka. Wyznaczyła wysoką nagrodę dla człowieka, który przywiezie jej syna. Mówi się też, że byłaby gotowa zapłacić za głowę byłego męża, tylko stawkę trzeba negocjować osobno i po cichu. Poluje na swoich mężczyzn, tak jak oni polują na stepowe lisy i suhaki.

– Zła kobieta – mówi człowiek, który przekazał im te wieści. – W życiu nie widziałem takiej zawziętej baby.

Więc Janne wraca z ojcem na stepy. Często zmieniają miejsca zamieszkania, czasem tygodniami nie widują innych ludzi. Wreszcie przychodzi dzień, kiedy handlarz futrami przekazuje im zupełnie nowe plotki. Prowincje żyją już świeżą aferą, tym razem w czysto meekhańskiej rodzinie, o Newarywach zapomniano. Łowcy nagród też polują na innych banitów.

– Musimy wrócić między ludzi, zanim do reszty zdziczejemy – orzeka ojciec.

I Janne, jak zawsze, podąża za nim.

*

– No nie wiem. Ciebie bym wziął, przyda mi się jeszcze jeden strażnik, ale dziecko?

– Jakie tam dziecko, ma już dwanaście lat – kłamie ojciec, bo też Janne na tyle wygląda, choć ma dopiero dziesięć. – To duży, silny chłopak, i umie już władać bronią.

– Gdyby przyszło co do czego, nie będzie z niego większego pożytku.

– Gdybyś widział, jak on strzela, zmieniłbyś zdanie.

Janne słucha dość obojętnie, nie zależy mu aż tak. W stepie było mu dobrze.

Kupiec drapie się po głowie.

– No nie wiem, nie wiem. Może i jest tak, jak mówisz, ale to ciągle smarkacz, wolałbym go jednak nie zabierać. Jeszcze będę miał na sumieniu… Naprawdę nie masz go z kim zostawić?

– Naprawdę nie. Krewni poginęli na wojnie albo rozjechali się po świecie szukać szczęścia. Co mam zrobić, oddać go do przytułku?

– A nie możesz sobie znaleźć jakiejś baby i zostawić go u niej? Niektóre lubią samotnych ojców. Mówią, że to dobrze wróży na przyszłość.

– O nie. Miałem już jedną żonę i starczy mi do końca życia.

Kupiec rechocze.

– Trafiła ci się twarda sztuka, co? Znam ten ból. No dobrze, niech będzie, znajdę mu coś do roboty, tylko niech za dużo nie gada. Dzieci ma być widać, a nie słychać.

– Z tym nie będzie kłopotu. Janne jest cichy.

To prawda, Janne jest cichy. Po latach spędzonych niemal wyłącznie w towarzystwie ojca nie bardzo wie, jak rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi, poza tym boi się, że się niechcący wygada. Woli się skupić na nowych obowiązkach. Jest silny i zręczny jak na swój wiek i szybko się uczy, więc pracodawca jest z niego zadowolony. Tak Janne zaczyna przemierzać stepy w karawanach. Od Olekadów po Małe Stepy, od Yerth po Amerthę.

*

Po kilku długich kursach postanawiają zmienić fach i próbują szczęścia jako domowi strażnicy. Jannemu jest wszystko jedno, ale ojciec jest zmęczony ciągłymi podróżami i marzy mu się dach nad głową chociaż na kilka miesięcy.

Los im sprzyja. Zatrudnia ich kupiec, który dorobił się na dostawach dla wojska, a potem wżenił w szlachecki ród. Ich pracodawca jest bardzo zadowolony, że nowy strażnik ma dorastającego syna, a to dlatego, że jego własny potomek jest w podobnym wieku i przyda mu się partner do ćwiczeń z bronią.

Janne też się cieszy. Dziedzic jest trochę dziecinny jak na swoje lata, a przy tym lubi się chwalić bogactwem, ale młodszy Newaryw już do tego stopnia przywykł do myśli, że nie ma i nie będzie mieć pieniędzy, że w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje, zresztą tamten chłopak nie robi tego złośliwie, tylko tak jakoś odruchowo, i trudno się na niego gniewać. Poza tym to nie jest zły dzieciak, naprawdę lubi Jannego i chce, żeby i on skorzystał na pobycie w majątku. Pióro za szablę, jak to określa. Janne towarzyszy mu podczas odrabiania lekcji i na nowo uczy się czytać i pisać. Przypomina sobie, jak kiedyś siadał na kolanach matki, a ona wymyślała historyjki, żeby łatwiej mu było spamiętać litery. Mała Inra miała pieska, który wabił się Ir… Nie, matka to zła kobieta, Janne zabrania sobie wspomnień o niej. Lepiej pomyśleć o przyszłości. Może uda im się tu zostać? Dzieciak, który ślęczy nad rachunkami przy sąsiednim stoliku, kiedyś zostanie właścicielem majątku, będzie potrzebował strażnika i w ogóle zaufanych ludzi. Może uda się go namówić, żeby kupił sokoły do polowań, wtedy miałby nawet ptaki i mógłby z nimi ćwiczyć bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Tak. To byłoby piękne.

Jedynym, co niepokoi Jannego, jest zachowanie ojca. Starszy Newaryw wprost nie może patrzeć na syna w towarzystwie panicza. Smutnieje, zwiesza głowę jak winowajca i coraz częściej zajeżdża do karczmy, choć wcześniej prawie nie pijał wina, nie mówiąc już o czymś mocniejszym. Pewnego dnia wywołuje burdę, po której wylatuje z pracy. Janne właściwie mógłby zostać, jego towarzysz bardzo na to nalega, ale nie chce. Przecież zawsze był z ojcem.

– Wybacz mi, synu – mamrocze starszy Newaryw. – Wybacz, że ci wszystko zabrałem. To przeze mnie straciłeś, należało ci się… Ja naprawdę nie chciałem źle, ale przeze mnie wszystko… Mogłeś tyle mieć…

Janne nie rozumie i uznaje, że ojciec za mocno oberwał w głowę albo po prostu jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał. Jakie wszystko? No fakt, szkoda wyjeżdżać z majątku, ale to jeszcze nie katastrofa. Dadzą sobie radę, jak zawsze. Wrócą do eskortowania karawan. Od Olekadów po Małe Stepy, od Yerth po Amerthę.

*

Czasami życzenia spełniają się w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Janne przekonuje się, że ojciec miał rację. Ptaki same użyczają ptasznikom oczu wtedy, kiedy ci najbardziej tego potrzebują. Szkoda tylko, że pierwszy widok, jaki mu pokazują, to zwłoki starszego Newarywa. I że kruki potrafią tylko krakać, ale nie umieją odpowiedzieć na podstawowe pytania – kto, dlaczego, czemu strzałą w plecy, dlaczego akurat teraz. Przecież on tylko pojechał do miasta po żywność, mieli zamiar trochę pomieszkać w chutorze…

– Co ty teraz ze sobą zrobisz? – pyta znajomy kupiec, któremu Janne zwierzył się, że niedawno pochował ojca. – Poradzić to ty sobie poradzisz, ale zawsze to lepiej, kiedy człowiek ma jakąś rodzinę, a ty zostałeś sam na świecie.

No niezupełnie. Formalnie rzecz biorąc, Janne ma jeszcze matkę. Podobno ciągle mieszka w prowincji, którą tak znienawidziła, i czeka, wciąż czeka. Na pewno przyjęłaby go z otwartymi ramionami, dała wszystko, o co by poprosił. Mógłby do niej jechać, przez chwilę nawet chce, w końcu ma dopiero piętnaście lat, chociaż wygląda na siedemnaście, ale przypomina sobie wszystko, co mówił ojciec, i powstrzymuje się. Newarywowie nigdy nie byli i dalej nie są do kupienia.

– Myślałeś kiedyś, żeby spróbować w wolnym czaardanie? – Drąży kupiec. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie tak, że chciałbym cię zwolnić z pracy, po prostu myślę, że dla kogoś, kto został sam, a przywykł być w ruchu, wolny czaardan to najlepsze wyjście. Z tego, co słyszałem, w oddziałach jest trochę jak w rodzinie.

Janne też o tym słyszał, tylko że dla niego to zupełna abstrakcja. Nie wie, jak to jest mieć przy sobie gromadę bliskich osób, towarzyszy broni, niemal braci, i wcale nie jest pewien, że umiałby się zżyć z oddziałem. Zawsze liczył się dla niego tylko ojciec. Ludzie, dla których pracowali, a także inni strażnicy, byli tylko znajomymi z pracy, z którymi trzeba się jakoś dogadać i nic poza tym. Kiedy karawana docierała na miejsce, rozstawali się z nimi bez żalu. Poza tym jest jeszcze to określenie dowódcy. Kha-dar, czyli po dawryjsku po prostu ojciec. Nie będzie tak nazywał obcego człowieka, a już na pewno nie teraz. Może kiedyś, jeśli znajdzie kogoś, komu naprawdę chciałby służyć, albo jeśli potrzeba przyciśnie, zaciągnie się do czaardanu, ale nie dziś.

– Myślałem, żeby iść gdzieś na domowego strażnika – duka Janne, byle cokolwiek powiedzieć.

– Może to i niegłupie, ale… Co te ptaki, powściekały się czy co?

Ostatnie zdanie dotyczy pary myszołowów, które krążą nisko nad karawaną, jakby widziały w niej coś ciekawego. Janne wie, o co im chodzi. W pełni przebudzony talent ma swoją cenę. Zdarza mu się teraz, że wabi ptaki nawet nieświadomie. Prapradziadek miał rację – nie ma piękniejszego widoku niż step widziany oczami skrzydlatego łowcy i trudno się go wyrzec, kiedy się choć raz doświadczyło. Janne pożycza oczu od ptaków, choć za dłuższe wizje płaci bólami głowy, ogólnym osłabieniem i strachem, że jak go przyłapią, zrobią mu… nie wie, co, ale to na pewno nie będzie przyjemne. Meekhański Wielki Kodeks uznaje tylko czerpanie Mocy z aspektowanych źródeł. Żadnego paktowania z demonami, przywoływania duchów i gadania ze zwierzątkami.

– Mniejsza o ptaszyska. – Kupiec przestaje się gapić w niebo. – Przemyśl sobie, co ci powiedziałem.

Janne kiwa głową na znak, że tak zrobi, ale na razie nie planuje zmian. Będzie dalej jeździł z karawanami od Olekadów po Małe Stepy, od Yerth po Amerthę.

No chyba że los zechce inaczej.

**Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do…**

Nieszczęścia to dziwne stworzenia, pomyślał Janne. Omijają człowieka przez kilka lat, a potem atakują całym stadem, zupełnie jak wilki. Najpierw kupiec, który okazał się niewypłacalny. Potem ten ciekawski szlachcic, z zawodu właściciel ziemski, z zamiłowania tępiciel podejrzanej magii. Teraz jeszcze i to.

Ostatnim nieszczęściem było zgubienie podkowy. Samo w sobie nie było może groźne, bo wydarzyło się tuż pod miastem, a w miastach z zasady mieszkają rzemieślnicy, więc pewnie była tu i kuźnia. Problem polegał na tym, że Janne prawie nie miał pieniędzy i musiał wybierać – wizyta u kowala albo nocleg w zajeździe.

Oczywiście, że wybrał kowala. Każdy rozsądny człowiek na jego miejscu wybrałby kowala.

Na miejscu okazało się, że musi poczekać. Właściciel kończył właśnie jakąś większą robotę, a jego synowie również byli zajęci. Janne stał więc i nerwowo liczył monety w sakiewce. Było jeszcze gorzej, niż przypuszczał. W dodatku kuźnia należała do człowieka z plemienia Verdanno. Kowale Verdanno słynęli z fachowości, ale też cenili swoją pracę i nawet taka błahostka, jak przybicie nowej podkowy, mogła kosztować zbyt wiele jak na obecne możliwości Jannego. I może ten kowal w ogóle nie bawi się w takie drobne robótki, może na przykład specjalizuje się w wyrobie broni? Nie, to niepodobne do Verdanno, oni za bardzo kochają konie, żeby zostawiać je komu innemu, więc na pewno się tym zajmuje, ale ta cena… Może lepiej od razu iść szukać innej kuźni?

Nie zrobił tego jednak. Dwaj synowie kowala skończyli to, czym się zajmowali, zauważyli go, zgarnęli, sprawnie zajęli się koniem, po czym przyjęli zapłatę. Cena nie okazała się tak wysoka, jak obawiał się Janne, ale w sakiewce i tak zostały marne miedziaki.

– Nie wiecie, czy ktoś w mieście chce zatrudnić strażnika? – spytał Newaryw.

Nie miał wielkiej nadziei, że dostanie użyteczną odpowiedź, ale spotkała go miła niespodzianka. Albo niemiła, zależy, z której strony patrzeć.

– Tutaj rzadko się zdarza, żeby ktoś zatrudniał pojedynczych strażników – powiedział Verdanno. – Za blisko granicy. Kupcy zwykle wyjeżdżają w dużych karawanach i wynajmują od razu cały czaardan. Spróbuj pomówić z którymś kha-darem.

Miałem zamiar pójść do czaardanu tylko pod warunkiem, że potrzeba przyciśnie, pomyślał Janne. No to chyba właśnie przycisnęła.

– Gdzie mam iść i o kogo pytać?

– Do Vendoru, o, w tamtą stronę, tam się wszyscy zatrzymują. – Młody kowal wskazał ręką. – Nie możesz nie trafić, zajazd wygląda prawie jak forteca. A kogo pytać… Nie służyłeś w wojsku – stwierdził, nie zapytał.

– Nie.

– Więc nie idź do Kandewyssa, on z zasady przyjmuje byłych żołnierzy, z innymi nawet nie chce gadać. Wethorm…

– Nie, Wethorm nie, słyszałem, że wczoraj wyjechał z karawaną – wtrącił drugi syn kowala. – I nie wyliczaj wszystkich, których znamy, Ruk’hert. Powiedz od razu o najważniejszym.

– No więc na twoim miejscu poszedłbym do Laskolnyka.

Janne pomyślał, że chyba i z uszami ma coś nie w porządku.

– Tego Laskolnyka?

– Nie słyszałeś, że wrócił na stepy? – teraz to Verdanno się zdziwił.

– Słyszałem, ale nie wierzyłem.

– Ale to prawda. Przez jakiś czas był z czaardanem na północy, ale teraz wrócił do Lithrew.

Jeśli potrzeba przyciśnie i jeśli znajdę wodza, któremu naprawdę chciałbym służyć, przypomniał sobie Janne. Gdyby mi się udało, ojciec byłby ze mnie dumny. Każdy kawalerzysta byłby dumny.

– Tylko nie rób sobie wielkich nadziei – dodał Wozak. – Dobiera ludzi według własnego klucza i trudno powiedzieć, czym się kieruje. Wielu zabijaków chciało dla niego jeździć, ale ich odrzucił.

– Dlaczego?

– Sam go zapytasz.

Janne wyjechał z kuźni w stanie konfuzji. Miał ponad sześć stóp wzrostu i szerokie bary, co w jego fachu normalnie stanowiło zaletę, ale jeśli Laskolnyk miał własne kryteria, to…

W sumie, co z tego? I tak musiał do niego pójść i zapytać.

Bez trudu znalazł Vendor – zajazd naprawdę przypominał fortecę. Tam z kolei zaczepił kogoś, kto wyglądał na łucznika z czaardanu, i wydukał mu, po co przyszedł, a ten bez słowa poszedł z nim do kha-dara.

– Zostaw nas – powiedział Laskolnyk.

Janne przyglądał mu się z niejakim zdziwieniem. Generał wyglądał zaskakująco zwyczajnie. Siwy mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, ubrany może nieco lepiej niż przeciętny dowódca eskorty, ale na pewno nie jak dygnitarz, nawet nie jak szlachcic. Niby właśnie kogoś takiego należało się spodziewać, ale Janne swego czasu tyle się nasłuchał od ojca i tak bardzo utrwalił sobie wyobrażenie generała, że w pierwszej chwili był zdumiony. Zaskoczyło go też to, co Laskolnyk akurat robił. Kha-dar pisał. Co też może być do pisania w czaardanie, zastanawiał się Janne. Czy dowódcy muszą składać jakieś raporty na piśmie? Może jeśli rozbiją bandę rozbójników, muszą o tym donieść najbliższej jednostce wojskowej albo sądowi? Janne nie miał pojęcia. Oczywiście to mógł być też jakiś prywatny list. Generał złożył i zapieczętował kartkę, schował ją za pazuchą, po czym zaczął się przyglądać kandydatowi do czaardanu. Miał szare oczy i przenikliwe, niemal taksujące spojrzenie, pod którym Jannemu zrobiło się nieswojo, jakby nie czekała go rozmowa w sprawie zaciągu, a przesłuchanie, może nawet z użyciem tortur.

– Słucham – powiedział Laskolnyk.

Wydawał się dobrze usposobiony, nawet się uśmiechnął, ale Janne wcale nie poczuł się pewniej. Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślał i nabrał tchu.

– Nazywam się Janne Newaryw – zwykle podawał zmyślone nazwisko, ale Laskolnykowi nie umiał skłamać – i chcę się zaciągnąć do czaardanu. Umiem strzelać z łuku, walczę też szablą i toporem. Od lat najmuję się do ochrony karawan. Byłem też osobistym strażnikiem.

To było wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia. Nie lubił dużo mówić, nigdy też nie musiał. Przez te wszystkie lata na szlaku karawan poznał wielu kupców, którzy zatrudniali go na kolejne kursy, a jeśli trafiał się ktoś nowy, zwykle wystarczał mu rzut oka na posturę i uzbrojenie. Laskolnyk najwyraźniej spodziewał się, że kandydat powie coś jeszcze, tylko co by to miało być? Janne przez chwilę myślał, czy nie wspomnieć o ptakach, ale ugryzł się w język. Podobno w niektórych czaardanach trafiali się ludzie z nietypowymi talentami magicznymi, ale wszystko zależało od tego, czy dowódca chciał ich osłaniać, i Newaryw przy całym podziwie dla Laskolnyka nie sądził, żeby akurat on był takim kha-darem. Generał może i pochodził ze stepów, ale spędził tyle lat w stolicy, że mógł już myśleć jak Meekhańczyk. Lepiej siedzieć cicho.

– Jeśli myślisz, że mój czaardan zajmuje się ochroną karawan, to bardzo się mylisz – odezwał się wreszcie Laskolnyk. – Nigdy nie biorę takich zleceń. Prawdę mówiąc, rzadko pracuję na kontrakcie. Nie czekam, aż bandyci na mnie uderzą, wolę sam na nich polować.

– To też mogę robić – szybko powiedział Janne. – Kiedyś dużo polowałem z ojcem. Nie na ludzi, znaczy. Tak w ogóle.

Czy mu się zdawało, czy naprawdę rozbawił Laskolnyka? Generał skrzywił się dziwnie, wstał zza stołu. Teraz mnie pewnie wyrzuci, pomyślał Janne. Wyglądam jak tępy osiłek i tak też musiałem zabrzmieć.

– Chcę zobaczyć, co umiesz – zarządził kha-dar. – Wyjdziemy na dziedziniec i zmierzysz się z jednym z moich ludzi.

To brzmiało jak szansa, ale nie należało się cieszyć, jeszcze nie, zwłaszcza gdyby kazał mu się zmierzyć z łucznikiem. Janne potrafił strzelać, ale od paru lat zdecydowanie wolał topór. Wymachiwał nim równie lekko, jak inni posługiwali się szablą. Może to będzie topornik, jeżeli los zechce.

Wychodząc z zajazdu, Janne wyczuł, że nad Vendorem kołuje sokół, i mimowolnie spojrzał w niebo. Jakby specjalnie przyleciał, żeby mi dodać otuchy, pomyślał Newaryw. Dobrze zrobiłeś, pierzasty druhu, ale leć już w swoją stronę, dodał jeszcze w myślach. Ptak pisnął i rzeczywiście odleciał. Janne nerwowo zerknął na Laskolnyka. On też spojrzał w górę, ale chyba niczego nie podejrzewał. Przecież nie mógł wyczuć, to niemożliwe. Pewnie po prostu pomyślał, że kandydat do czaardanu lubi się gapić w niebo

– Niiar! – zawołał Laskolnyk. – Przetestujesz mi kogoś.

Janne spojrzał na nadchodzącego mężczyznę. Topornik. Pani Losu mi sprzyja, pomyślał Newaryw. Powinno być dobrze.


	14. Lea Kameney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z ogłoszeń:  
> 1\. Tym razem Lea, ok. 2 800 słów.  
> 2\. Jakoś tak z rozpędu ochrzciłam jej rodziców.  
> 3\. Jeśli wymyślę, co napisać o Dag (lubię ją, ale moja wena nie bardzo), w następnym odcinku będzie o niej. Jeśli nie, będzie o Laskolnyku.  
> 4\. Mam wrażenie, że co odcinek serii, to inna konwencja. Tu mi się przyplątał… a zresztą zobaczycie.

**W najczarniejszej godzinie**

Najstarsze wspomnienie Lei: pusty boks w stajni zajazdu, w kącie skulona, zapłakana matka trzęsącymi się rękami układa rzeczy. To zaledwie parę babskich szmatek i garść złotych drobiazgów, które przed chwilą z siebie zdjęła. Lea nic nie rozumie, ale ponieważ mama szlocha coraz głośniej, też zaczyna płakać. Jakby świat im się skończył.

– Nie możesz pamiętać, jak przewodnik okradł nas i zostawił – przekonuje matka. – Byłaś malutka. Po prostu opowiadałam ci tyle razy, że sobie wyobraziłaś.

I Lea niczego nie jest pewna. Zresztą wspomnienie czy fantazja, jakie to ma znaczenie? Ważne, że obraz jest prawdziwy, a matka jest i będzie jej bohaterką. Zawsze.

**Bo może po prostu**

On żyje, mówi sobie Sefira. Po prostu został ciężko ranny albo oberwał czarami i stracił pamięć, i dlatego nie wraca. Czeka na mnie w jakimś lazarecie, czy jak tu nazywają namioty dla chorych żołnierzy. Znajdę go, wyleczę i zabiorę do domu, i już nigdy nie wrócimy do tego strasznego kraju, gdzie wszystko jest za daleko i za duże, a ludzie gadają w dziwacznym języku i w dodatku okradają przyjezdnych. I już wszystko będzie dobrze.

Później Sefira przekonuje się, że Meekhańczycy zyskują przy bliższym poznaniu. Twardzi ludzie, prawda, i nie dają nic za darmo, ale szanują jej upór. Dają jej pracę, uczą języka, znajdują schronienie na zimę, doradzają na końskim targu, bo Sefira zna się na zwierzętach, ale nie na meekhańskich cenach. Kobieta pomału godzi się z ludźmi, tylko odległości wciąż jej się nie podobają. Czemuż to cholerne Imperium musi być tak wielkie? I po co jej mąż pojechał walczyć tak daleko od domu? Przecież to nawet nie była ich wojna, Yawenyr nie zagrażał ziemiom Harundynów, nikt z Małych Stepów nie musiał się zaciągać do meekhańskiej armii, a już na pewno nie jej Eran. Takie wyprawy są dobre dla samotnych młodzików, którzy potrzebują się wyszumieć, nie dla mężów ciężarnych kobiet. Też sobie znalazł pomysł na życie. Już ona mu nagada, kiedy się znowu spotkają! Sefira sarka w duchu, a potem jej głupio. Może Eran chciałby wrócić, tylko został ciężko ranny i okaleczony, albo może oberwał czarami i stracił pamięć, i jeśli żona go nie znajdzie, zginie marnie w jakimś przytułku dla weteranów. Sefira nie może do tego dopuścić, przecież to ciągle jej mężczyzna, poza tym sama nie jest bez winy. Powinna była go zatrzymać.

Ciągle szuka, ale coraz częściej myśli, że nic z tego nie będzie, i coraz mniej ją to martwi. Imperium już nie wydaje się jej za duże. Jest wielkie, ale to znaczy tylko tyle, że wszyscy chętni się pomieszczą. Poza tym nie jest już samotna. Jeden z ludzi, których pytała o męża, postanowił jej towarzyszyć i pomagać. Nie jest przystojny, ale ma pogodne usposobienie i potrafi ją rozbawić, co Sefira teraz wysoko ceni. Widać, że chętnie zostałby dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, gdyby tylko mu pozwoliła. Lubi też Leę, a ona jego. Kiedyś nawet powiedziała, że jeśli nie znajdą prawdziwego taty, ten nada się na zastępstwo. Sefira coraz częściej łapie się na myśli, że byliby całkiem udaną rodziną. Przydałoby się tylko więcej dzieci, ale o to przecież można się łatwo postarać, wystarczy, że wślizgnie się w nocy na jego posłanie. Nawet nie muszą się rozbierać. Trzeba tylko trochę zsunąć spodnie i można się kochać, ostrożnie, cicho, bo przecież niedaleko śpi Lea, nie wolno jej obudzić… Sefira wyobraża to sobie bardzo dokładnie, aż robi jej się gorąco, a potem poczucie winy nie daje jej spać. Jej mąż może ciągle żyje, tylko jest inwalidą albo oberwał czarami i stracił pamięć, i utknął w jakimś przytułku dla weteranów, a ona tu cudzołoży w myślach, a niedługo zrobi to naprawdę. No przecież tak nie można. Przecież przysięgała.

Wciąż wypytuje i szuka, choć już tylko z wrodzonego uporu, i coraz bardziej boi się znaleźć. W końcu trafia na weterana właściwej bitwy i słyszy opowieść. Przeważające siły wroga, nadjechaliśmy z odsieczą, z tamtego pułku nikt nie ocalał, usypaliśmy im kurhan, potem pomściliśmy, nie, nikt nie wyszedł z tego żywy. Sefira oddycha z ulgą, składa ofiary pogrzebowe, a potem załatwia Lei osobny nocleg i wreszcie robi to, o czym od tak dawna marzyła. Nawet jeśli informator się mylił i jej mąż ciągle żyje w jakimś przytułku dla weteranów, ona już na zawsze go pogrzebała.

**Jak z obrazka**

Wiodą życie jak z propagandowego obrazka pod tytułem "Imperium odzyskuje siły". Na świat przychodzą kolejne dzieci, a Lea jest dumną starszą siostrą i pomaga, jak potrafi. No, czasami ma ochotę zostawić małe wyjce w burzanach, żeby je sobie zabrał ktoś, komu się bardziej przydadzą, jednak ostatecznie tego nie robi, więc się nie liczy. Nie muszą się martwić o pieniądze, bo rodzice hodują bydło i konie i są w tym dobrzy jak mało kto. Co roku pędzą zwierzęta na sprzedaż do centralnych prowincji i doskonale na tym wychodzą, i nigdy nie miewają kłopotów, jakie gnębią innych hodowców. No, w niektóre lata jest więcej gzów, ale nic gorszego się nie przytrafia.

– Przyznajcie się, odprawiacie przy bydle jakieś harundyńskie czary – żartuje czasem ojczym.

Ale to nie magia, tylko staranna opieka nad zwierzętami i odrobina szczęścia. Czary są gdzie indziej. Dorastająca Lea zawsze wie, gdzie podziewa się jej rodzina, na którym pastwisku pożywiają się konie i czy nikt nie próbuje ich ukraść. Wystarczy, że wetknie dłonie w dziurę w ziemi i trochę nad nią posiedzi.

– Słucha ziemi – wzdycha matka. – Też nie miało się komu trafić…

Bo to, co robi, psuje propagandowy obrazek. Słuchanie ziemi nie jest dozwolone w Imperium, choć na dobrą sprawę nie jest też zakazane, wszystko to kwestia interpretacji i widzimisię urzędników. Mogą tylko obserwować Leę, a mogą też uwięzić i do końca życia poić narkotykami w nadziei, że wywróży coś ciekawego dla Szczurzej Nory czy cholera wie kogo.

– Ona wiele przeczuwa i nie jest głupia – pociesza ojczym. – W razie czego zdąży przecież uciec.

Lea szybko uczy się ukrywać zdolności, ale ludzie i tak gadają, a krótko po jej szesnastych urodzinach następuje katastrofa. O rodzinę zaczynają wypytywać dziwni ludzie, trochę podobni do magów, ale niezupełnie. Nie wiadomo, kto doniósł. Może to pracownik, którego matka zwolniła, nawymyślawszy mu uprzednio w meekhu i po harundyńsku, bo nie pilnował cielaków. Może któryś z zalotników, których Lea odrzuciła, bo z faktu, że ma wprawę w pilnowaniu dzieci, nie wynika przecież, że musi zaraz wychodzić za mąż i rodzić gromadkę własnych. Może sąsiad, zazdrosny o ich gospodarskie sukcesy. A może to po prostu maluchy palnęły przy kimś obcym coś, czego nie powinny. Nie dojdziesz prawdy, zresztą to już nieważne.

– I co my z tym zrobimy? – martwi się matka.

– Jacy my? – oburza się Lea. – Sama sobie poradzę, jestem już dużą dziewczynką.

Co brzmi pociesznie, bo ma niespełna pięć stóp wzrostu i większa raczej nie urośnie, ale wszyscy rozumieją, co ma na myśli.

– Jeśli mama dała radę przejechać pół Imperium, chociaż nie znała języka i miała pod opieką małe dziecko, to tym bardziej ja mogę – dodaje buńczucznie.

– Dokąd chcesz jechać? – pyta ojczym.

– Im mniej wiecie, tym krócej będą was przesłuchiwać – żartuje dziewczyna.

Tak naprawdę sama nie ma jeszcze pomysłu. Wrócić na Małe Stepy, gdzie się urodziła, czy jechać na północ, gdzie na zawsze spoczął ojciec? Oba kierunki wydają się dobre. Lea nie potrafi sama zdecydować, więc po raz ostatni wsuwa dłonie w ziemię, a potem pakuje rzeczy i wyrusza w stronę, która zdaje się ją wołać.

**Bydlasta prowincja**

Loven, północny kraniec Wielkich Stepów. To przez tę prowincję przechodzi, i to dosłownie, bo na własnych nogach, największe bogactwo wschodnich rubieży. Bydło. Dziesiątki, setki, w skali roku może nawet tysiące sztuk muczących stworzeń. Jeśli podczas wielkiego spędu jest bardzo sucho, spod setek racic wzbijają się tumany kurzu, a cała prowincja pokrywa się pyłem. Nikt nie narzeka, nawet poganiacze, choć muszą wtedy zasłaniać twarze jak przeklęci Issarowie, w grę wchodzą zbyt wielkie pieniądze, by marudzić. Setki sztuk bydła oznaczają tysiące orgów zysku dla hodowców, a srebrne monety mają to do siebie, że prędzej czy później trafiają do czyjejś kieszeni. Kupcy już czekają. Oprócz bydła po stepowych szlakach wędrują dziesiątki karawan wiozących wszystko, czego na wschodzie nie da się albo nie opłaca się produkować, od desek z olekadzkich dębów po przyprawy z dalekiego Południa. Chronią je uzbrojeni strażnicy, bo całe to bogactwo w ruchu przyciąga ludzi pragnących się dorobić cudzym kosztem. Rozbójnicy też znają wszystkie szlaki i zasadzają się przy nich jak czatujący drapieżcy. Hodowcy, kupcy i zbóje, oto ludność Loven.

W prowincji nie jest bezpiecznie, a prawo niewiele tu znaczy. To typowe dla całego Wschodu, gdzie w teorii obowiązują meekhańskie przepisy, a w praktyce wiele ludów nie ma nawet pojęcia o ich istnieniu, ale w Loven możliwe są rzeczy, które po sąsiedzku, na przykład w domenie księcia Fergusa-der-Awdar, byłyby nie do pomyślenia. Władze prowincji nie widzą albo nie chcą dostrzec, co dzieje się w niektórych miasteczkach, a jest tego sporo. Mówi się o machinacjach różnych gildii, truciu stad zarodowych, przejmowaniu ziemi na wątpliwych podstawach. Niektórzy twierdzą nawet, że od gildii lepsi są już zwykli bandyci uzbrojeni w łuki i szable, bo przynajmniej od razu wiadomo, czego się po nich spodziewać. Kilku hersztów cieszy się nawet sporą sławą. Hart Krzywogęby, Doramin Podpalacz, Czarny Blankowyk. Zwłaszcza o Blankowyku jest głośno, bo tutejszy i zanim ruszył dalej w stepy, solidnie dokuczył pewnej gildii kupieckiej, która udzielała pożyczek na niemal lichwiarski procent i doprowadziła do ruiny niejednego hodowcę. Wielu ludzi mu kibicuje, bo też jak nie podziwiać człowieka, który wodzi za nos zarówno wolne czaardany, jak regularną kawalerię, i wymyka się z każdej obławy? Jeśli chodzi o bohaterów, Loven miewa osobliwy gust.

Lea nie rozmyśla o Imperium i bandytach, jest na to zbyt zapracowana. Dogląda i strzeże bydła, jak robiła to w domu, tylko dla obcych ludzi. W centralnych prowincjach powiedzieliby, że to nie jest zajęcie dla kobiety, ale Wschód ciągle potrzebuje każdej pary rąk do pracy, więc płeć nie stanowi problemu. Lea kilka razy zmieniała pracodawców, aż trafiła na takiego, u którego poczuła się prawie jak u siebie. Ani staremu, ani jego ludziom nie przeszkadza, że jest kimś w rodzaju czarownicy i to nie z tych uznawanych przez gildię magów. Liczy się dla nich tylko to, że wyczuwa nadchodzące zagrożenie, a w razie potrzeby potrafi zabić napastnika. Zbóje wyraźnie lekceważą niską, drobną dziewczynę, czasem nawet jej nie zauważają, a to duży błąd, którego zwykle nie mają szansy naprawić, bo Lea załatwia sprawy raz a dobrze. Po loveńsku.

Dziewczyna co jakiś czas zajeżdża do najbliższego miasteczka, by uzupełnić zapasy prowiantu i tematów do gadania. Przez Anduren przewija się sporo ludzi i zawsze można spotkać ciekawe typy. Lea przygląda się im uważnie i bawi w zgadywanki. Co tu robi stara Hearyska obwieszona plemiennymi amuletami? Czy ten rosły młodzian, sądząc po uzbrojeniu, strażnik karawany, jest tylko cichy, czy może wcale nie umie mówić? Dokąd zmierza rodzina osadników z trójką dzieci i czterema psami, z których jeden wygląda na krzyżówkę owczarka z wilkiem? Dzieciaki kłócą się przy stole w karczmie, co przypomina Lei o jej własnym rodzeństwie. Minęło parę lat, maluchy musiały już urosnąć… Chętnie zobaczyłaby się z rodziną, ale jedyne, co może zrobić, to wyjąć ze schowka rzeczy, które zabrała z domu, i powspominać, co od kogo dostała. Na południu, w spokojnej prowincji, akta nie giną łatwo, więc podróż jest zbyt ryzykowna. Lepiej już zostać tu, w Loven, schować się za bydłem, w tumanach kurzu.

**Wiatr od Gór Krzemiennych**

Loven drży. Dzieją się rzeczy jak z propagandowej kroniki pod tytułem „Imperium zaprowadza porządek na rubieżach”. Najwyżsi rangą urzędnicy zostają wezwani do samego Meekhanu. Następuje fala dymisji, jakiej nie było od czasu Wielkiej Czystki. Stanowiska obejmują zwolennicy ostrego kursu, na przykład o nowym sędzi z Anduren mówi się, że to drugi Lon-Weris Wieszacz. Sypią się układy, a panikarze szepczą, że polecą też głowy, bo kiedy cesarz postanawia gdzieś interweniować osobiście, nie uznaje półśrodków. Nie wiadomo, co sprawiło, że Kregan-ber-Arlens zabrał się za porządki w Loven. Jedni twierdzą, że poprosił go o to ktoś wpływowy, inni, i jest ich większość, uważają, że to Wywiad Wewnętrzny tak długo pytał, drążył i szantażował, aż zebrał kwity na całą elitę prowincji.

– Chędożone Szczury – mówią i jest w tym pewna doza uznania.

Lea mało się tym interesuje, ma własne zmartwienia. Znów zaczynają o nią pytać dziwni ludzie, trochę podobni do magów, ale niezupełnie. Nie wiadomo, kto doniósł. Może to kolega, niezadowolony, że Lea nie chciała razem z nim odejść z pracy, wziąć w dzierżawę kawałka ziemi i rodzić dzieci. Może to złodziej, którego udało się ująć żywcem i odstawić do miejskiego aresztu, zauważył coś i zeznał w nadziei, że jeśli na kogoś doniesie, dostanie niższy wyrok. Może wreszcie to konkurencja, zazdrosna o korzystny kontrakt na dostawy dla Regimentu Wschodniego Górskiej Straży, rozpuściła plotki i przez przypadek trafiła. Nie dojdziesz prawdy, zresztą to teraz nieistotne. Pytanie brzmi, co robić.

– Nie dam cię tym sukinkotom z gildii magów czy kimkolwiek są – zapowiada szef.

– Ale co zrobisz? – pyta Lea. – W prowincji się powściekali, aresztują za byle co. Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli zawczasu wyjadę.

– I dokąd pojedziesz? Kto ci osłoni plecy? Nie, nie pozwolę, żebyś się poniewierała sama po świecie, nie mam w zwyczaju zostawiać swoich ludzi w potrzebie. Schowasz się na jakiś czas, a ja ci coś znajdę. Mam znajomości jeszcze z wojska. Może jakiś wolny czaardan albo co…

Kilka dni później do kryjówki Lei rzeczywiście przychodzi dwóch ludzi, którzy wyglądają na jeźdźców z czaardanu. Dziewczyna ma wrażenie, że jednego już gdzieś widziała, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć, gdzie. Może w którejś karawanie, która przechodziła przez miasteczko.

– Twój szef był u naszego kha-dara. Kha-dar powiedział, że możesz dla niego jeździć – oznajmiają rzeczowo.

I Lea dowiaduje się, kto i na kogo się szykuje, i w pierwszej chwili się śmieje, bo naprawdę trudno jej w to uwierzyć.

**Sławy**

Laskolnyk w każdym towarzystwie sprawia wrażenie, że jest wśród swoich. Dla żołnierzy jest generałem, dla ludzi z czaardanu kha-darem, i chociaż kawalerzyści krzywo patrzą na obszarpańców, którzy teraz otaczają byłego dowódcę Pierwszej Konnej, a stepowi jeźdźcy popisują się swobodą i brawurą, nie wynikają z tego żadne kłopoty. Laskolnyk potrafi sprawić, że rywalizacja obu grup tylko pomaga w wykonaniu zadania. Doskonale zna się na swojej robocie i jeśli ktokolwiek twierdził, że przez te wszystkie lata w stolicy stracił umiejętności, którym zawdzięczał karierę, widząc go teraz, musiałby odszczekać. Wie o zdolnościach Lei, ale tylko raz prosi ją, by ubrudziła sobie dłonie, i dziewczyna ma wrażenie, że raczej chciał ją sprawdzić, niż uzyskać informacje, bo i tak wiedział, gdzie uderzyć. W zasadzie powinna się czuć zbędna i zawiedziona, zamiast tego jest zafascynowana. To nic, że ledwie żyje, bo dzień rajdu kawaleryjskiego i dzień pracy przy bydle to dwa różne dni, i naprawdę potrzebuje nowego siodła, i jeśli uda jej się dostać takie naprawdę dobre, z wdzięczności będzie go chyba używać do końca życia. Jest całkowicie pewna, że jej miejsce jest w czaardanie Laskolnyka.

Czarny Blankowyk nie pasuje do własnej legendy, na przykład nie ma ciemnych włosów, i w ogóle nie zachowuje się jak szanujący się bandyta. Powinien walczyć do końca i przed śmiercią szydzić z obławy, tymczasem przyjmuje propozycję kha-dara – zaskakującą, swoją drogą, Lea potrafi ją sobie wytłumaczyć tylko tym, że Blankowyk kiedyś uratował Laskolnykowi życie – przechodzi na stronę sprawiedliwości, zmienia nazwisko i zostaje szeregowym jeźdźcem czaardanu. Zachowuje się przy tym jak ktoś, kto solidnie oberwał od losu i spodziewa się dalszych razów. Ma trochę racji, bo atmosfera w oddziale jest napięta i wielu krzywo patrzy na byłych bandytów. Podobno zdarzały się wypadki, że podobni ludzie ściągali hańbę na czaardany, które ich przyjęły, więc lepiej mieć się na baczności. Lea sama nie wie, co ma o nim myśleć. Wygląda na skruszonego, ale…

Rozprawa z trzecią legendą Loven, Doraminem Podpalaczem, udowadnia, że nie ma żadnego ale. Laskolnyk od początku miał rację, Blankowyk – teraz już Sarden – zasługiwał na drugą szansę. Czaardan opuszcza prowincję z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego zadania i bogatszy o sporą sumę. Ludzie wyraźnie się rozluźniają. Po paru akcjach zacierają się podziały między byłymi bandytami a resztą. Razem żyją, pracują, jedzą i zgodnie psioczą na pogodę.

– Straszna susza – mówi pewnego razu Sarden. – Kurzy się, cholera, jak przy wielkim spędzie.

I Lea jest niemal pewna, że on też kiedyś pracował jako poganiacz bydła, czyli jest tak swój, że już bardziej nie może być. Tamtego dnia zaczyna z nim normalnie rozmawiać i już wkrótce kłócą się jak para najlepszych przyjaciół.

**W pustej godzinie**

W porównaniu z wolnym czaardanem przeciętny ród koczowników wygląda jak gromadka zatwardziałych domatorów. Jeźdźcy nie mają ani kawałka dachu, który mogliby nazwać swoim, nawet płachty namiotu. Mogą liczyć co najwyżej na pokój w zajeździe, a i to nie zawsze. Lei przypomina się, jak dawno temu wędrowała z matką po Imperium w poszukiwaniu ojca, i co jakiś czas robi jej się pusto i straszno. Zaczyna wtedy oglądać dobytek. Nigdy niczego nie wyrzuca, choć towarzysze śmieją się, że w jej jukach można znaleźć wszystko, włącznie z artefaktami z czasów Wojen Bogów, i nawet kha-dar czasem przypomina, że konie mają ograniczoną wytrzymałość. Niepotrzebnie. Przecież ona wie, że o wierzchowca trzeba dbać, i nie robi mu krzywdy, i naprawdę wozi tylko przedmioty, które coś znaczą albo mogą się przydać. Bluzka, prezent od matki na drogę, ostatnia rzecz, jaką od niej dostała. Pudełka z maściami na wszelakie kontuzje. Kredka do oczu, bo kobieta musi mieć czym się umalować, nawet jeśli okazja trafia się raz na aherski rok. Kiedy już skończy porządkować rzeczy, ma miłe poczucie, że jest gotowa na wszystko. Nieważne, że nikt nie rozumie.


	15. Kha-dar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powiedziałam, że jeśli nie wymyślę nic o Dag, będzie o Laskolnyku, i jest o Laskolnyku. Tekst zawiera trochę kanonu, trochę semi-kanonu (fragment wywiadu z wikii), ale przede wszystkim headcanon. Nie zarzekam się, że to wersja ostateczna. ;) Ciągle nie jestem do końca pewna, czego chcę od generała. Dam znać, kiedy to nastąpi.  
> Jeśli ktoś czytał hurtem wszystkie moje fiki o tej postaci zawieszone na AO3, zauważy, że poniższa wersja nie zgadza się z tym, co pisałam wcześniej. Cóż… Kiedyś może napiszę wszystko tak, że będę naprawdę zadowolona i już nic nie spróbuję zmieniać, ale to jeszcze nie jest ten dzień.

Czasem, gdy przyglądał się czaardanowi, myślał o tym, jak oddział musiał wyglądać dla kogoś, kto nie znał Wschodu. Stepowa zbieranina, na pierwszy rzut oka trudna do odróżnienia od zgrai bandytów, ba, częściowo złożona z ułaskawionych rozbójników, ludzi z nietypowymi talentami magicznymi i innych osób, które dla własnego dobra powinny unikać bliższego kontaktu z przedstawicielami władz. Niektórzy, nawet miejscowi, nazywali ich banitami i było to niebezpiecznie bliskie prawdy. Nie przejmował się tym. Był wystarczająco wpływowy, by osłonić swoich ludzi, i dobrze wiedział, po co to robi. Znał ich mocne strony, potrafił wydobyć z nich to, co najlepsze, i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by się zmarnowali tylko dlatego, że ich życiorysy w paru punktach odbiegały od wzorcowego.

Ostatecznie sam miał taką biografię.

*

_Dziewczyny czekają przy ogniskach, bynajmniej nie bezczynnie. Jedna poprawia włosy, druga wiąże na szyi sznur paciorków, trzecia przyniosła trochę wonności i dzieli się właśnie z przyjaciółką, jeszcze inna szczypie policzki, żeby były bardziej rumiane, a wszystkie gadają i chichoczą. Kiedy starsi je tu wysyłali, ględzili coś o pieczętowaniu umowy, mieszaniu krwi i zapobieganiu waśniom, ale dla nich to przede wszystkim przygoda. W plemieniu panują swobodne obyczaje i wszystkie obecne tu panny wiedzą już, co ciekawego można robić z chłopakami, kiedy nikt nie patrzy, ale co innego przespać się z sąsiadem, którego zna się od dziecka, a co innego z kimś zupełnie obcym, z innego szczepu, w tak niezwykłych okolicznościach. Ilu ich przyjdzie? Czy będą przystojni? Jakie prezenty przyniosą? Podarki są ważne, świadczą o tym, że tamto plemię poważnie traktuje umowę, no i która dziewczyna nie chciałaby złotych bransolet? Wreszcie najważniejsze pytanie. Czy znają się na rzeczy? Starsze kuzynki mówią, że jeśli kobiecie jest naprawdę przyjemnie, łatwiej zachodzi w ciążę, a przecież o to tu głównie chodzi. Im więcej dzieci przyjdzie na świat po tej nocy, tym lepsza wróżba na przyszłość, tym większe szanse na trwały pokój. Nikt nie najedzie sąsiedniego plemienia wiedząc, że może mieć w nim kogoś z własnej krwi._

_Wreszcie przybywają goście. Dla nich to też przede wszystkim przygoda. Są jeszcze za młodzi, żeby się żenić i brać odpowiedzialność za rodzinę, ale do tego zadania są w sam raz. Też gadają, ale nie chichoczą jak panny, starają się brzmieć butnie, przechwalają się i popisują. Właściwie to są irytujący, ale panny są w dobrym nastroju, podniecone samą perspektywą spotkania, więc im to nie przeszkadza. Dziewczyny mają już zresztą pewne doświadczenie, wiedzą, co myśleć o chłopackich przechwałkach i o czym one naprawdę świadczą. Uśmiechają się dla zachęty._

_Młodzi ludzie podejmują grę. Przekomarzają się, śmieją, dobierają w pary. Nie pytają o imiona, to jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, których dzisiaj nie wolno robić. Dziewczyna od wonności bezceremonialnie zaczepia chłopaka, który sprawia wrażenie przywódcy. Może potrafi zaimponować reszcie, a może po prostu jest synem kogoś ważnego, to nieistotne. Dla panny w tej chwili najważniejsze jest to, że młodzian całkiem nieźle całuje i dobrze wie, co robi. Zaczyna ją rozbierać, ot tak, na oczach wszystkich, ona odwzajemnia mu się tym samym. Nie ma powodu do wstydu, inni też tak robią Dziewczyna z warkoczami już rozchyliła uda, pociągnęła swojego partnera, żeby ją sobą nakrył. Śmiało, dziś nikt nie ocenia. Co wydarzyło się w stepie, zostaje w stepie._

_Rano dziewczyna od wonności odbiera swój prezent, bojowego ogiera. Ryzykowny podarek, odpowiedniejszy dla mężczyzny i to nie każdego, ale ona jeździła już na takich wierzchowcach, potrafi sobie z nimi poradzić i bardzo je lubi. Na pewno go nie sprzeda._

_– Nie wiem, jak ci się to udało, ale trafiłeś w mój gust – mówi dziewczyna i całuje chłopaka na pożegnanie._

_Dopiero teraz, w świetle poranka, dostrzega, że jej partner ma szare oczy, i trochę ją to martwi. Większość ludzi w obu plemionach ma brązowe, czasem trafiają się też niebieskie jak u Meekhańczyków, ale szare oczy to rzadkość w tych stronach. Niektórzy wierzą, że to zła wróżba, zapowiedź burzliwego życia. Dziewczyna wzdycha, ale teraz już niewiele może zrobić. Przyjmie to, co ześle los._

_Kilkanaście lat później syn zaczyna ją zamęczać pytaniami o ojca. Podaje mu tylko ten jeden szczegół, kolor tęczówek. W zasadzie nie powinna robić nawet tego, ale pociesza się myślą, że zdradza jedynie to, czego chłopak i tak się domyślał. Wulgrefgerieh też ma szare oczy._

*

– Mówiłem, że on też umie strzelać, tylko się nie chwali – stwierdził Kocimiętka.

Janne ustąpił miejsca następnej osobie, oczywiście nie skomentował. W ogóle rzadko się odzywał, jakby nie do końca wiedział, po co bogowie dali człowiekowi język. Biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość, może tak właśnie było. Laskolnyk przypomniał sobie, jak pierwszy raz usłyszał o sprawie Newarywów, na długo zanim poznał Jannego. Tak się złożyło, że odwiedził Czternasty Pułk Lekki krótko po dezercji porucznika. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wydarzyło się coś złego, i nie zapytać. Oficerowie niechętnie i po kawałku opowiedzieli mu, co sami wiedzieli. Arne Newaryw na żadnym polu nie radził sobie tak dobrze, jak by sobie życzył. Jego majątek, wciąż niemały, nie był jednak tak imponujący jak przed wojną. Jako dowódca chorągwi spisywał się przeciętnie, pułkownik nie zamierzał mu proponować przedłużenia kontraktu, bo miał już upatrzonego kandydata do awansu, i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Na dodatek żona Newarywa, meekhańska szlachcianka, wystąpiła o rozwód i zaciekle walczyła o wyłączne prawo do opieki nad synem. Laskolnyk pogratulował sobie wtedy w duchu, że nie ożenił się z Meekhanką, a na głos spytał tylko, jakie kroki podjęto, by schwytać dezertera. Nie przyszło mu wtedy do głowy, że Newaryw zdoła latami ukrywać się z synem w stepie, z dala od ludzi. Ojciec i syn, tylko we dwóch przeciwko całemu światu. Nietypowe, a dla samego Laskolnyka wręcz abstrakcyjne. On nigdy nie poznał człowieka, któremu zawdzięczał istnienie.

*

_– Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić, nie jesteś moim ojcem!_

_Chłopak patrzy starszemu mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, odsłaniając zęby w dzikim grymasie. Trochę przypomina wilka, bardzo młodego wilka, który porywa się na starego basiora, bo jeszcze nie rozumie, które starcia da się wygrać. Ojczym stara się nie krzyczeć, nie lubi tego, ale w końcu puszczają mu nerwy. Przy takim pasierbie nawet świątobliwy kapłan by nie zdzierżył. Co się stało z tym chłopakiem? Sypnęła mu się namiastka wąsów i już myśli, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy._

_– To ja cię wychowałem, szczeniaku, i dopóki żyjesz pod moim dachem, masz mnie słuchać!_

_– Bo co, bo mnie wyrzucisz?_

_– Takiś hardy? Jesteś pewien, że sobie poradzisz?_

_– Żebyś wiedział. Nie potrzebuję twojego dachu!_

_– Nie?_

_– Nie!_

_Głos, który znienacka zdradza właściciela i przestaje brzmieć po męsku, nieco psuje efekt, ale po takim „nie” i tak można zrobić tylko jedno, mianowicie zacząć pakować rzeczy, i chłopak właśnie to robi. Zabiera niewiele, nie z racji ubóstwa. – matka korzystnie wyszła za mąż, to nie rdzenne meekhańskie ziemie, gdzie panna z dzieckiem może liczyć tylko na najbiedniejszych i najpodlejszych konkurentów – a dlatego, że chce jak najmniej zawdzięczać ojczymowi. Gdyby był starszy, zachowałby się rozsądniej, ale ma tyle lat, ile ma._

_– Czy wyście obaj powariowali? – Matka też zaczyna krzyczeć. Kobieta może lubić charakternych mężczyzn, ale wszystko ma swoje granice. – Gerieh, natychmiast przestań się wygłupiać i przeproś! A ty odwołaj, co powiedziałeś!_

_– Nie, matko – mówi chłopak. – Nie zostanę tu ani dnia dłużej._

_– Niech jedzie – cedzi przez zęby ojczym. – Przekona się, że w szerokim świecie za darmo można dostać co najwyżej kopa w tyłek. Za tydzień wróci z podkulonym ogonem i sam będzie prosił, żebym mu pozwolił paść nasze stado._

_– Niedoczekanie twoje!_

_– Wy obaj chcecie mnie chyba…_

_– Niech jedzie w świat. – Do rozmowy wtrąca się najmniej oczekiwana osoba, mianowicie dziadek. – Czasem trzeba poluźnić wodze._

_To nie jest odkrywcze stwierdzenie, ale działa na wszystkich dziwnie uspokajająco. Chłopak kończy pakowanie. Przypasuje broń. Podchodzi do matki, całuje jej ręce, potem przyciska je do swego czoła i serca. Żegna ją tak, jak młody człowiek z plemienia powinien pożegnać starszych, których szanuje. Po chwili w tym samym celu podchodzi do dziadka. Przy ojczymie zgrzyta zębami, ale zmusza się do tego, by postąpić zgodnie ze zwyczajem. Po latach będzie zadowolony, że właśnie tak zrobił._

_– A wy się sprawujcie, bo jak się dowiem, że dokuczaliście matce, to zobaczycie! – rzuca jeszcze pod adresem przyrodniego rodzeństwa._

_Trochę szkoda ich opuszczać, miło było mieć przy sobie siostrę i braci, którzy patrzyli na niego jak na wodza plemienia, ale jak mus, to mus. Nie wytrzyma pod tym dachem ani dnia dłużej._

_– Niech Szarowłosa cię prowadzi, Genno – mówi dziadek. Tylko on tak go nazywa._

_Wnuk kłania mu się ostatni raz, po czym idzie osiodłać konia. Wierzchowiec, którego wybiera, nie jest ani najszybszym, ani najsilniejszym zwierzęciem w tabunie, najlepsze lata ma już za sobą, ale chłopak nie zamieniłby go na żadnego innego._

Co ty chcesz, dwunogi źrebaku?

_– Znaleźć tego, który pierwszy cię dosiadł – chłopak odpowiada na głos. – Mojego ojca._

_Wsiada na konia. Mniej więcej wie, dokąd jechać, to, z którym plemieniem przed laty zawarto układ, nie jest przecież tajemnicą. Wie też, kogo wypatrywać. Mężczyzna, najwyżej trzydzieści pięć lat, szare oczy._

*

– A nie mówiłam? Szydłem też doniesie! – triumfowała Kailean.

– Mówiłaś, mówiłaś, a teraz to powtórz. – Kocimiętka w roli szkoleniowca potrafił być bezlitosny. – Przekonaj mnie, że to nie przypadek.

Kailean nałożyła na cięciwę kolejną strzałę. Kha-dar uśmiechnął się lekko. Przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś żartował przy winie, że gdyby miał córkę, nauczyłby ją jeździć konno w spodniach, walczyć szablą i kląć po dawryjsku, żeby stołeczne damy mdlały ze zgorszenia. Pani Losu musiała go usłyszeć i uznać pomysł za interesujący, skoro po latach postawiła na jego drodze Kailean, czystej krwi Meekhankę wychowaną przez Verdanno, dla niektórych za bardzo imperialną, dla innych zbyt barbarzyńską, do tego hardą i trudną we współpracy. Ktoś, kto zdołał ją oswoić, przekonywał się, że zyskiwała przy bliższym poznaniu i że wzięła z obu kultur to, co było w nich dobre. Patrząc na nią Laskolnyk zastanawiał się czasem, tak na poważnie, co by było, gdyby swego czasu wżenił się w meekhański ród i doczekał córki. Jak wyglądałoby jej życie? Czy, podobnie jak on, czułaby się tak samo swobodnie na cesarskim dworze i pod stepowym niebem, czy wybrałaby jedną z kultur, czy może, o zgrozo, wszędzie czułaby się obca i niechciana?

– Wierzysz mi wreszcie, że to nie był przypadek? – Kailean trafiła kolejną strzałą.

– Wierzę – sucho stwierdził Kocimiętka – ale na drugi raz zakładaj igły.

– No przecież wiem.

Z zadowoloną miną obejrzała się na kha-dara, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że widział. Skinął głową. Kailean, córuchna, czasem potrzebowała takich gestów, ostatecznie była jeszcze taka młoda, młodsza od reszty dziewczyn w oddziale. Dla takich jak ona powiedzenie, że czaardan jest jak rodzina, znaczy więcej niż dla starszych.

To przypominało mu o czymś jeszcze.

*

_– Jak długo byłeś w bandzie Gervasa?_

_– Tydzień._

_Tydzień, myśli z rozpaczą chłopak, gdyby dało się cofnąć czas o tydzień, pojechałbym w drugą stronę, nie wpadłbym w ręce tego człowieka, nie siedziałbym teraz przywiązany do krzesła w opuszczonej chacie, nie musiałbym odpowiadać na żadne pytania…_

_– Co wiesz o gildii z Sedren?_

_– Że taka istnieje. Nie mam pojęcia, co Gervas im zrobił. Nie mówił mi._

_To prawda, nie rozmawiali z nim o niczym naprawdę ważnym, był przecież nowy, ale co będzie, jeśli ten tutaj mu nie uwierzy? Ortheyn kiwa jednak głową, najwyraźniej już wszystko wyciągnął z ważniejszych jeńców, jego pyta tylko dla formalności. Może jakoś…_

_– A co wiesz o koniach hodowcy z Tinne-Gor? Tych, które odbił mój czaardan? Z którymi was złapano?_

_Tu go miał._

_– Tinne-Gor? – powtarza głupio._

_– Odświeżyć ci pamięć, robaczku? – Ortheyn uśmiecha się i nie jest to miły uśmiech, raczej taki, który zapowiada mnóstwo bólu. – Ja i tak wiem, że tam byłeś i co udało ci się zrobić, i chyba wiem, jak tego dokonałeś. Tacy jak ty są dla bandy koniokradów po prostu bezcenni._

_Chłopak zamiera. Jest źle, gorzej, niż przypuszczał. Jeżeli tamten domyśla się, z kim ma do czynienia, i odda go w ręce Łowczych… Źle. Już chyba lepiej stanąć przed normalnym sądem. Teoretycznie Świątynia Laal powinna uznawać dar Mówców Koni za błogosławieństwo bogini, ale nie wiedzieć czemu nigdy się jej nie podobał, a meekhański Wielki Kodeks tylko pogorszył sytuację. Co powiedzieć, jak wybrnąć? Do tego trzeba jakiegoś doświadczenia z wymiarem sprawiedliwości, a chłopak nie ma żadnego._

_– Nie nadużywaj mojej cierpliwości – ponagla Ortheyn. – Ukradłeś te konie czy nie?_

_Chłopak zerka na narzędzia leżące na piecu. Wyglądałyby strasznie nawet gdyby były czyste, a tak się składa, że są zakrwawione i zwisają z nich strzępy skóry. Ortheyn z pewnością używał ich przy wcześniejszych przesłuchaniach i mógł to zrobić znowu. Lepiej oszczędzać siły, uznaje chłopak. W końcu nie wiadomo, co czeka go później._

_– Przyznaję się, kradłem, ale to nie tak, jak myślisz. To nie były czary._

_– Kto wspominał o czarach? – Dziwi się Ortheyn, a chłopak mógłby przysiąc, że dziwi się nieszczerze. – Przyznałeś się, dobrze, tyle mi wystarczy. Powiedz mi teraz, skąd Gervas cię wytrzasnął._

_Chłopak oddycha głęboko. Najgorsze chyba za nim. Nawet nie bolało._

_– Szukałem pracy. Uczciwej, nie myśl sobie. Myślałem, żeby się nająć jako poganiacz bydła albo ktoś taki._

_– I co ci przeszkodziło?_

_– Nie miałem konia._

_Zacina się. Nie, nie opowie, w jaki sposób go stracił. Śmierć dobrego wierzchowca zawsze boli, ale jeśli właściciel jest Mówcą Koni, a zwierzę należało do tych nielicznych, z którymi można naprawdę rozmawiać, a nie tylko wydawać im polecenia, to tak, jakby umarł ci przyjaciel._

_– Zostałem całkiem sam i nigdzie mnie nie chcieli – dodaje jeszcze._

_– Naprawdę zostałeś sam? – Ortheyn znów uśmiecha się paskudnie. – Nie wierzę ci, robaczku, ludzie z plemion rzadko zostają sami. Wiem, skąd jesteś, poznaję po akcencie. W okolicy mieszka plemię, które jest w przymierzu z twoim, starsi jeżdżą czasem w interesach do miasteczka. Mogłeś ich poprosić o pomoc._

_– Nie mogłem. Nie jestem jednym z nich._

_Zapomina się, mówi ostro. Ostrzej, niż powinien._

_– Przepędzili cię? – domyśla się Ortheyn. – Coraz ciekawszy się robisz, robaczku. Myślałem, że po prostu masz pecha w życiu, a okazuje się, że z ciebie niezłe ziółko._

_– Nieprawda._

_– Prawda, za coś musieli cię wygnać. Już się na tobie poznali. Przyznaj się, co im zrobiłeś?_

_– Nic._

_– Nie kłam. Co im zrobiłeś? Tam też kradłeś?_

_– Nieprawda, nie zrobiłem nic złego! – Głos znów zdradza właściciela, załamuje się, ale może to i lepiej. – Każdy ma prawo poznać rodzonego ojca!_

_– A wcześniej go nie znałeś, bo?_

_– Bo nikt mi nie powiedział i nie wolno pytać._

_Nie wiem i nie wolno pytać, tak zawsze powtarzała matka. Kiedy przyjechał do tamtego plemienia, próbował po prostu wypatrzyć ojca, ale albo źle patrzył, albo ojciec wyruszył w świat, w każdym razie Gerieh nie znalazł żadnego mężczyzny o szarych oczach. Starsi dość szybko zorientowali się, po co naprawdę przybył, ale nie chcieli mu pomóc, choć przecież musieli wiedzieć, którzy chłopcy przed laty… pieczętowali zawarcie pokoju. W końcu, kiedy nie przestawał się upierać przy swoim, przepędzili go i zabronili wracać._

_– Dziecko zgody – domyśla się Ortheyn. Musiał coś niecoś słyszeć o zwyczajach. – A co z plemieniem twojej matki? Dlaczego po prostu nie wróciłeś do domu?_

_– To przez ojczyma. Nie… nie żyjemy w zgodzie._

_Na grzywę Szarowłosej, jak to teraz głupio brzmiało. U Gervasa był taki jeden, który się chwalił, że poderżnął swojemu ojczymowi gardło, bo ten ciągle go tłukł i wypominał mu, że za dużo je, a matkę wyzywał od kurew. W porównaniu z tym tamte kłótnie to po prostu dziecinada niewarta wzmianki._

_Ortheyn patrzy uważnie. Marszczy brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał i rachunki mu się nie zgadzały._

_– Ostatnia sprawa, robaczku – mówi w końcu. – Tamci byli wyjęci spod prawa, poszukiwani żywi lub martwi, gildia zapłaci mi za ich głowy. Z tobą jest trochę inna sprawa, o tobie nie ma ani słowa w kontrakcie. Co mam z tobą zrobić?_

_– Puścić? – ryzykuje chłopak. – Proszę. Wrócę do domu, pogodzę się z rodziną i już nigdy więcej mnie nie spotkasz. Daję słowo._

_Tak naprawdę na samą myśl, że miałby przyznać się do porażki, zaczyna zgrzytać zębami, ale wszystko jest lepsze niż sąd. Chłopak nie wie, co meekhański wymiar sprawiedliwości robi z nieletnimi przyłapanymi na kradzieży, ale to musi być coś okropnego. Reputacja Lon-Werisa Wieszacza nie wzięła się przecież znikąd._

_– Puścić? – powtarza Ortheyn. – Nie, chłopcze. Za błędy trzeba płacić, poza tym coś mi się wydaje, że jeśli cię puszczę, niedługo znów zacznie cię nosić. Już ja znam takich jak ty. Nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu odejść._

_– Więc po co pytałeś?_

_Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Ortheyn wyjmuje zza pasa nóż i przecina sznury. Chłopak patrzy na to ze zdumieniem. Nie śmie się ruszyć. To pewnie jakaś pułapka._

_– Pewnych propozycji nie składa się związanemu – sucho stwierdza Ortheyn. – Będziesz dla mnie jeździć?_

_– W czaardanie?_

_– A gdzie? Od razu ci mówię, nie spodziewaj się łatwego życia, zwłaszcza na początku. Nigdy nie miałem u siebie takiego smarkacza, a ty w dodatku zdążyłeś podpaść. Dostaniesz w kość i to solidnie. Mogę ci za to obiecać, że nie będziesz chodzić głodny ani obdarty i nie pozwolę ci zrobić prawdziwej krzywdy. Na przykład nie dam cię Łowczym, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu na ciebie dybali – dodaje z naciskiem, jakby chciał dać do zrozumienia, że zna tajemnicę więźnia, tylko postanowił udawać, że nie._

_– A jeśli nie zechcę, to co? Sąd?_

_– Sąd._

_Chłopak milczy. Teraz to jemu rachunki się nie zgadzają, ale chyba nie ma dobrego wyjścia z sytuacji. Już za daleko zajechał._

_– Jeśli teraz kombinujesz, że dasz mi słowo, a potem uciekniesz, przestań, bo to bez sensu. Ja i tak cię znajdę – ostrzega Ortheyn._

_– Nie ucieknę – obiecuje chłopak i wstaje, bo jest dziwnie pewny, że pewnych deklaracji nie składa się na siedząco. – Będę dla ciebie jeździć._

_– Więc mamy zgodę, Wul… cholera, na twoim imieniu można sobie odgryźć język. To się jakoś skraca?_

_– Matka wołała na mnie Gerieh, ale dziadek nazywał mnie Genno. Wolałbym Genno._

_– Może być._

_Wychodzą z ciemnej chaty na świeże powietrze. Genno po raz pierwszy widzi, jakiego koloru oczy ma Ortheyn. Są brązowe, jak u większości ludzi na Wschodzie._

_*_

– Będzie dziś coś do roboty, kha-dar? – spytała Kailean. – Bo jeśli nie, pokazałabym Daghenie Lithrew.

– Możecie iść – zezwolił krótko.

Prawdę mówiąc, dzisiaj wolał, żeby wszyscy rozeszli się po mieście. Miał się dziś spotkać z agentem Wywiadu Wewnętrznego i im mniej osób będzie musiał przy okazji okłamać, tym lepiej.

– Chodź, Dag – zarządziła Kailean. – Pokażę ci sklepik starej Byasy i jej amulety na każdą okazję. Zdaje mi się, że lubisz takie rzeczy.

Daghena zrobiła dość głupią minę. Laskolnyk zachował powagę. W przeciwieństwie do Kailean był niemal pewny, że przyjęta ledwie przed tygodniem Daghena Oanyter jest czarownicą i to z tych, które raczej nie powinny się kręcić w pobliżu uznawanych magów. Zwierzęta widzą więcej niż ludzie, a niektóre konie są na tyle wrażliwe, że potrafią wyczuć, którym jeźdźcem opiekuje się duch przodka i kto ma przy sobie amulety z własną mocą. Sam Laskolnyk też wiedział co nieco o magicznych artefaktach. Przed laty znał jedną Kem-lanerkę, która… ech, nieważne.

– Kupcie sobie coś ładnego – rzucił jeszcze w stronę odchodzących dziewczyn.

Chociaż Daghenie chyba we wszystkim byłoby ładnie, dopowiedział w myślach. Nie tknąłby jej nawet gdyby nie była jego podwładną, po bolesnym incydencie sprzed paru lat wolał omijać młode kobiety, ale przecież nie był ślepcem i nie zamierzał zaprzeczać faktom. Daghena była bardzo atrakcyjna. Gdyby ją ubrać zgodnie ze stołeczną modą w strojną czerwoną suknię i wpiąć perły w jej ciemne włosy, wyglądałaby zjawiskowo. Dodać do tego lekcje dobrych manier i mogłaby ruszać na podbój pałaców. Pytanie, czy byłoby to dla niej zdrowe. Pamiętał, że sam czuł się na niektórych przyjęciach jak na polu bitwy i że prawdopodobieństwo śmierci wskutek intrygi wcale nie było dużo mniejsze niż w wyniku postrzału na stepie. Z drugiej strony, nie należało demonizować. Meekhańska szlachta zyskiwała przy bliższym poznaniu. Laskolnyk miał wśród arystokratów lojalnych sojuszników i oddanych przyjaciół. Przyjaciółki też. Niektórym mówił o rzeczach, o których nie wspomniał nawet cesarzowi.

*

_– Na jutrzejszych obchodach powinien być ktoś jeszcze – mówi Gorgonia. – Tak rzadko wspominasz o swojej rodzinie. Krewni nie przyjadą zobaczyć, jak ci się wiedzie w stolicy? – pyta z uśmiechem._

_Laskolnyk przecząco kręci głową._

_– Oni już nikogo nie odwiedzą._

_– Och… Przykro mi._

_– Podobno brak rodziny może wyjść politykowi na dobre. Mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś go skompromituje –zgryźliwie stwierdza Laskolnyk._

_Ona milczy dłuższą chwilę._

_– Jesteś pewien, że wszyscy zginęli? – pyta w końcu nieśmiało._

_Dlaczego nie, myśli generał. Powiem jej wszystko, raz a dobrze. Ktoś powinien usłyszeć._

_– Kiedy Yawenyr przekroczył Amerthę, dał plemionom wybór, mogły pozostać wierne Imperium albo przejść na jego stronę. Lud mojej matki… mój lud nie chciał się zgodzić i poniósł konsekwencje._

_Nie mówi jakie, nie musi. Wszyscy wiedzą, co zostawało po przejściu a'keerów._

_– A jeśli chodzi o plemię mojego ojca – podejmuje po chwili – oni mieli więcej szczęścia, zdążyli uciec, więc może mam żyjących krewnych. A może i nie. – Milknie na jakiś czas. Przypomina sobie szczegóły. – Był taki jeden, spotkałem go już po tym, jak zostałem generałem. Młodszy ode mnie o jakieś pięć lat, trochę do mnie podobny, też miał szare oczy, plemię by się zgadzało. Nie miałem jak z nim porozmawiać i już nigdy tego nie zrobię. To był jeden z pierwszych rajdów, które poprowadziłem. Chciałem pokazać naszym, że da się pokonać Błyskawice, i powiodło mi się, ale nie bez strat. Tamten człowiek był wśród poległych. Zginął od szabli, żołnierską śmiercią, przedtem posłał do piachu paru Se-kohlandczyków. Nienajgorszy los._

_Gorgonia kiwa tylko głową._

_– A moja trzecia rodzina, czyli czaardan Ortheyna, rozpadła się jeszcze przed wojną, kiedy bandyci zabili nam kha-dara i połowę towarzyszy – podejmuje po chwili Laskolnyk. – Wtedy dużo się mówiło, że za bandy weźmie się regularna armia, więc ci, którzy ocaleli, zaciągnęli się do kawalerii w nadziei na zemstę._

_– I pomściliście zabitych?_

_– Tak. Dopadliśmy Severarda Jednookiego i jeszcze dwóch hersztów. Chcesz posłuchać?_

_– A jak ci się wydaje?_

_Uśmiechnął się._

_– No więc nasz kapitan…_

*

– Ktoś do ciebie, kha-dar – zameldował Solwen.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na kupca, który chce wynająć eskortę. Laskolnyk z zasady nie brał takich zleceń, więc nikt się nie zdziwi, że i ten gość odejdzie z niczym. Pozornie. Tak naprawdę generał ciągle wykonywał zadanie. Dzieciaki kiedyś się o tym dowiedzą.

Ale jeszcze nie dziś.


	16. Pustynne stokrotki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten drobiazg i dwa następne powstały w ramach akcji „Duma bez uprzedzenia” na forum Mirriel. Teksty na akcję miały zawierać wątki LGBT+ przedstawione w pozytywny sposób. Jako że Meekhan ma kanoniczne postacie queerowe (na entym planie i dopiero w piątym tomie, ale są), a robię prywatny challenge pt. „pisać do Meekhanu na każdą akcję, na którą się da”, pewne rzeczy były nie do uniknięcia. ;)

Raena rozgląda się po twarzach świadków. Większość jest spokojna, ale na niektórych maluje się współczucie. Issaram od dziecka uczą się stawiać dobro wspólne ponad własnym, a w rodzie y’Wannu brakuje mężczyzn, ale czy ta dziewczyna nie wyrzeka się zbyt wiele? Raena mimowolnie kręci głową. Nie czuje pożądania i jest pewna, że nie umiałaby żyć jako żona i matka. Jest wdzięczna rodzicom, że zrozumieli i wskazali jej inną drogę, jak służyć plemieniu.

– Przysięgam nigdy nie poznać cieleśnie mężczyzny, dla matki i ojca być synem, dla innych Issaram bratem i przyjacielem, od dziś do dnia, w którym oddam duszę plemieniu – recytuje. – Przybieram imię Rash.

– Obyś wiernie kroczył drogą, którą wskazał prorok Harudi. Witamy cię, Rash – odpowiadają starsi.

Stało się. Ceną za wolność od zalotników i pytań o dzieci jest wymazanie istnienia Raeny. Rash żałuje straty, mimo to z uśmiechem gładzi haftowane stokrotki, symbol nowego statusu. Ostatecznie życie żadnego Issara nie jest łatwe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W razie gdyby zabłąkał się tu ktoś nieznający książek: Rash y'Wannu należy do ludu Issaram. Jako piętnastolatka została Zaprzysiężoną Dziewicą, dzięki czemu plemię zaczęło ją traktować jak mężczyznę (to nie daje większych praw, bo u Issaram wszyscy noszą broń, a kobiety są równe mężczyznom, ale zmienia zakres obowiązków i daje pewne możliwości). Nosi męskie imię i ubiera się po męsku, ale w kanonie cały czas mówi o sobie w rodzaju żeńskim. Nie wiadomo, co skłoniło ją do złożenia przysięgi.


	17. Bez zasłon

Bahmeria weszła do łazienki, która dawniej była zarezerwowana dla książęcych nałożnic, a obecnie służyła wyżej postawionym służącym i strażniczkom, za nią z gracją wślizgnęła się Amwer. Zgodnie zignorowały zdumione spojrzenie łaziebnej. Starannie zaryglowały drzwi, w myślach dziękując Wielkiej Matce za to, że w ogóle mogły się tu zamknąć. Większość pomieszczeń w pałacowych łaźniach była półotwarta.

– Już i tak o nas plotkują. Pomyślą, że robimy tu jakieś zdrożne rzeczy – mruknęła Bahmeria.

– Ehe, bo Rash pozwoliłby nam przepaść na tak długo – prychnęła Amwer. – Zamiast się dziwić, powinny być raczej wdzięczne, że wystarczy nam kwadrans i jedna wanna.

– Mają tu punkt czerpania wody i całkiem sporo wanien.

– I mnóstwo ludzi w kolejce do mycia, chociaż i tak jest lepiej niż w karawanseraju – stwierdziła Amwer, zdejmując zasłonę z twarzy. – Wielkiej Matce niech będą dzięki. Może choć na moment przestanę się lepić.

Bahmeria również zdjęła ekchaar. Obie przez chwilę rozkoszowały się tym, że z dala od obcych, w szczelnie zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, mogą stać z odsłoniętymi twarzami, nie łamiąc przy tym prawa Harudiego, po czym rozebrały się do końca, odkładając rzeczy na kamienną ławę. Amwer miała rację, nie mogły tu przebywać zbyt długo. Nowa władczyni Konoweryn zatrudniła issarskie wojowniczki, żeby strzegły jej pałacu i uczyły służące władania bronią, nie żeby moczyły się w wannie.

– Będziesz dziś myła włosy? – spytała Bahmeria, nabierając wody do dzbana.

– Nie.

– W takim razie idź pierwsza.

Amwer weszła do wanny, starając się nie chlapać. Bahmerii przypomniały się stare czasy w afraagrze. Wtedy też spędzały większość czasu na ćwiczeniach, tyle, że w roli uczennic, i myły się razem. Na ziemiach Issaram trudno o wodę, więc spokrewnione albo blisko zaprzyjaźnione kobiety kąpią się wspólnie, pomagając sobie wzajemnie, jeśli któraś jest ranna lub kontuzjowana.

Bahmeria uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień. To właśnie podczas jednego z podobnych wieczorów zrozumiała, że to, co czuje do Amwer, to coś więcej, niż przyjacielska sympatia. Że chce okazywać jej czułość, dzielić z nią wodę, jedzenie i życie, osłaniać jej plecy w walce i zawijać jej turban, przy niej zasypiać i budzić się rano, i być z nią, tak po prostu. Jakże była oszołomiona! Przecież powinna mieć marzenia porządnej issarskiej dziewczyny, myśleć o ślubnym pasie i dzieciach. Nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Harudi nie potępił kobiet kochających inne kobiety, ale nie powiedział też, w jaki sposób mają służyć plemieniu, a przecież służba była najważniejsza. Bahmeria myślała, że już chyba łatwiej ma dziewczyna, która chce zostać mężczyzną, bo może się wybrać do któregoś ze szczepów, które praktykują Przysięgę Dziewicy, na przykład do s’haihyrów, i jeśli starszyzna zgodzi się ją przyjąć, może przybrać męskie imię. Trudna, samotna droga służby plemieniu, ale przynajmniej uznawana, oficjalna, w przeciwieństwie do związku z drugą kobietą. No i przede wszystkim, czy Amwer czuje to samo? Bahmeria czasem myślała, że tak, ale wcale nie była pewna. Co będzie, jeśli Amwer się obrazi, wyzwie ją na szable, zerwie przyjaźń? To byłby koniec wszystkiego.

– Już. – Amwer wyszła z wanny.

Bahmeria owinęła ją ręcznikiem, po raz nie wiadomo który zachwycając się tym, jak smukła jest jej partnerka. Sama była od niej niższa, do tego szeroka w ramionach jak zapaśnik, i czasem zdarzało się, że jakiś głupiec pytał, czy to ona robi u nich za mężczyznę. Zwykle odpowiadała ostrzem. Nie miała czasu ani ochoty tłumaczyć, że to wcale nie takie proste.

– To jakaś tutejsza mikstura? – Amwer zainteresowała się naczyniem z gęstą cieczą, które przyniosła Bahmeria. – Ładnie pachnie.

– To do mycia włosów. Dostałam ją od Neveli. Wiesz, tej dziewczyny z kuchni. – Niższa Issarka zanurzyła się w wannie razem z głową. – Była wdzięczna za to, że nastraszyłyśmy tego posłańca – kontynuowała po dłuższej chwili. – Wcale się nie gubił w pałacu, tylko tak mówił. Naprawdę łaził za Nevelą, chociaż mówiła, że go nie chce.

– Prezent z wdzięczności? Czy powinnam być zazdrosna?

Amwer próbowała brzmieć groźnie, ale tylko żartowała i Bahmeria doskonale o tym wiedziała. Zbyt wiele razem przeszły, żeby miała im zaszkodzić konowerska mikstura kąpielowa.

– Pozwól mi. – Amwer wzięła naczynie, nabrała trochę gęstej cieczy i zaczęła ją wmasowywać we włosy towarzyszki. – Są takie miękkie.

Bahmeria poddała się dotykowi i znów pogrążyła we wspomnieniach.

Długo zwlekała z wyznaniem Amwer prawdy, mimo że spędzały razem dużo czasu i często rozmawiały. Obgadywały całą afraagrę, kłóciły się o interpretację praw Harudiego, marzyły na głos o lepszej broni i kolorowych strojach, ale przede wszystkim zastanawiały się nad życiem w sąsiednich krainach. Wiedziały, że zainteresowanie światem różni je od typowych issarskich dziewczyn, które pilnie ćwiczyły z bronią, ale robiły to tylko dlatego, że każdy Issaram musi być gotów do walki, i nie zamierzały zarabiać na życie szablą, a jeśli opuszczały afraagrę, to zwykle po to, by udać się na pielgrzymkę albo znaleźć męża. Bahmeria początkowo też nie była przekonana, że praca strażniczki karawany to coś dla niej, ale podążyła za Amwer. Czas pokazał, że dobrze zrobiła. Okazało się, że Amwer czuła to samo, ale też nie wiedziała, jak to powiedzieć. Wyznała prawdę w chwili, gdy Bahmeria została ranna i istniało ryzyko, że odda duszę plemieniu. Bahmeria uważała, że warto było stracić trochę krwi, żeby się tego dowiedzieć.

– Już. – Amwer wylała na głowę partnerki resztę wody. – Chyba wszystko spłukane. Jeśli coś ci się stanie z włosami, będziemy wiedziały, kogo ścigać.

– Nie odważyłyby się mi zaszkodzić. Wiedzą, że mogłybyśmy je pociąć na plasterki i nawet byśmy się nie zmęczyły. Uczą się wolniej, niż powinny. Myślisz, że dałyby sobie radę, gdyby ktoś rzeczywiście zaatakował pałac?

– Też się martwię, ale weź pod uwagę, że wcześniej nawet nie przyszłoby im do głowy, że kobiety mogą się bronić same. Przecież one na początku potykały się o własne szable, bo nawet nie umiały ich poprawnie przypasać. Teraz przynajmniej wyglądają bojowo, a Varala dba, żeby nie opuszczały ćwiczeń. O, przypomniało mi się coś. Słyszałaś, że Varala była kiedyś Pierwszą Nałożnicą?

– Nie. – Bahmeria skończyła się wycierać i właśnie miała sięgnąć po ubranie, ale z wrażenia zamarła z bielizną w ręku. – Przełożona Domu Kobiet sypiała z tym samym księciem, z którym Deana…

– Nie, nie z nim. Z jego przyrodnim bratem, a wcześniej z ojcem. Musi być w tym naprawdę dobra, skoro tak długo utrzymała stanowisko.

Bahmeria nie wiedziała, jak to właściwie skomentować. Wszystkie poważane kobiety, które poznała do tej pory, cieszyły się szacunkiem ze względu na biegłość we władaniu bronią, dobrze wychowane dzieci albo głowę do interesów. Nigdy nie słyszała o takiej, która zawdzięczałaby wysoką pozycję sztuce miłosnej. Kimże jednak była, by oceniać talenty i życiowe wybory przełożonej? Wystarczyło, że Amwer i ona musiały się tłumaczyć ze swoich.

Po powrocie z pierwszej wyprawy Bahmeria i Amwer zdały sprawę starszyźnie ze wszystkiego, co robiły, jak wszyscy Issaram, którzy dłuższy czas przebywali poza afraagrą. Starsi nałożyli na Amwer pokutę za złamanie jednego z mniej istotnych praw Harudiego, ale nie potępili ich związku. Uznali, że jako wolne wojowniczki również mogą dobrze służyć plemieniu. Z rodzinami było trudniej. Rodzice Bahmerii żałowali, że pozwolili jej wyruszyć w świat, i potrzebowali trochę czasu, by pogodzić się z sytuacją. Gorszy był ojciec Amwer, który w ogóle nie chciał przyjąć nowiny do wiadomości. To dlatego Amwer przestała używać rodowego nazwiska i zaczęła się przedstawiać Amwer, córka Pawalli. Był to również powód, dla którego spędzały na szlakach karawan więcej czasu, niż przeciętny issarski strażnik. Jeśli obcy pozwalali sobie na głupie komentarze, nie był to problem, obcego zawsze można wyzwać na pojedynek. Najbardziej bolą słowa ludzi, którym nie możesz odpowiedzieć stalą.

– Hej, jesteś tu? – żartobliwie spytała Amwer. – Musimy się pospieszyć. Wiesz, co Rash powtarza przy podobnych okazjach.

Bahmeria z westchnieniem włożyła resztę ubrań i sięgnęła po świeży ekchaar. W wilgotnym konowerskim klimacie wkrótce zacznie się lepić do twarzy. Na pustyni było lepiej.

– Zaczekaj chwilę. – Amwer powstrzymała partnerkę, pocałowała ją w usta, krótko, ale intensywnie. – Teraz możemy wracać za zasłony.

– Teraz **musimy** wracać za zasłony – mruknęła Bahmeria.

Upewniła się, że obie dobrze zamocowały ekchaary, po czym otworzyła drzwi.


	18. Na drogach Domu Kobiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwagi techniczne: w kanonie Rash, mimo że oficjalnie przestała być kobietą i przybrała męskie imię, mówi o sobie w rodzaju żeńskim. Tu, eksperymentalnie, rodzaj męski.

Rash stał pośrodku, z dłonią zaciśniętą na drzewcu włóczni, po bokach ustawiły się Bahmeria s’Tallar i Amwer córka Pawalli, każde z nich lekko wysunęło do przodu lewą stopę. Trójka issarskich wojowników to widok, który zawsze robi niepokojące wrażenie, zwłaszcza na tych, którzy wiedzą co nieco o zwyczajach pustynnego ludu. Varala, przełożona Domu Kobiet, musiała słyszeć, że biały pas opinający talię Rasha oznaczał mistrzostwo we władaniu bronią i że wysunięcie stopy to pozycja wyjściowa do ataku, mimo to nawet nie drgnęła. Nerwy ze stali.

– To się musi skończyć – zaczęła bez wstępu. – Nie możecie się zabawiać straszeniem urzędników i posłańców, którzy przypadkiem zabłądzą tam, gdzie nie powinni. Ostatni goniec, którego tak potraktowałyście, rozchorował się z nerwów.

– Nikt go nie dotknął – wyrwało się Amwer. – Ucierpiała tylko jego duma, a od tego się nie umiera, jak sądzę, nawet w Konoweryn.

Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale umilkła, uciszona syknięciem Rasha.

– Nikt niepowołany nie może się kręcić po Domu Kobiet – powiedział Rash. – Jeśli ktoś nie potrafi zrozumieć, którędy wolno mu chodzić, musi ponieść konsekwencje.

– Rozumiem, że wypełniacie swoje obowiązki – Varala skinęła głową – ale nie podoba mi się sposób.

– Zawarłyśmy kontrakt z Deaną d’Kllean, nie z tobą – zauważył Rash.

Bahmeria głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Rash też miał nerwy ze stali. Właśnie powiedział przełożonej Domu Kobiet, że nie ma nad nimi władzy. Gdyby jakaś służąca odezwała się w ten sposób, natychmiast zostałaby wyrzucona z pałacu, Issaram stanowili jednak osobną grupę i rzeczywiście podlegali wyłącznie Deanie. Varala mogła jedynie spiorunować przeciwniczki wzrokiem, co niewiele dało. Trudno wygrać pojedynek na spojrzenia z kimś, kto ma szczelnie zasłoniętą twarz, ba, trudno go nawet stoczyć. Rash lekko pochylił głowę. Koniec końców issarskie prawa zalecały litość dla słabszego przeciwnika.

– Postaramy się oszczędzać nerwy posłańców, przynajmniej tych, którzy zabłądzą po raz pierwszy. Jeśli ktoś wejdzie nam w drogę po raz drugi, uznamy, że zrobił to umyślnie., i należy mu się nauczka.

– Dobrze – zgodziła się Varala. – W pałacu nie potrzeba gońców, którzy nie umieją zapamiętać drogi.

– Czy masz jeszcze jakieś uwagi do naszej pracy?

– Nie. Zobaczymy się na treningu.

– Gdzie dostaniesz baty – mruknęła Amwer po issarsku, na wszelki wypadek odczekawszy, aż Varala oddali się poza zasięg słuchu.

– Varala trenuje ze mną, nie z tobą, ode mnie zależy, z iloma sińcami wyjdzie z placu ćwiczeń – szorstko przypomniał Rash. – I teraz to my sobie porozmawiamy. W pałacu huczy od plotek na wasz temat.

– Przecież nie robimy nic złego – zaprotestowała Amwer.

– To się jeszcze okaże. Jak one się dowiedziały, że sypiacie w jednym łożu? Jeśli mogły was przyłapać na czułościach, równie dobrze mogły was zobaczyć z odsłoniętymi twarzami. Tak przestrzegacie prawa?

– Potrafimy zadbać o duszę plemienia równie dobrze jak ty, Rash y’Wannu – pojednawczo powiedziała Bahmeria. – Nie mogły nas widzieć. To dziewczyna z pralni musiała zauważyć, że używamy tylko jednej pościeli, i powiedziała innym. Nic więcej.

– Mimo wszystko źle się stało – stwierdził Rash. – Najpierw na prowincji zaczęli się buntować niewolnicy, potem na tronie zasiadła kobieta i to w dodatku Issarka, potem pałacowe służące zaczęły nosić broń, a teraz jeszcze i to. To może być dla nich zbyt wiele.

– Bunt niewolników, przewrót pałacowy, służące z bronią – powtórzyła Amwer. – Moim zdaniem w Konoweryn już tak przywykli do zmian, że jedna nowa rzecz więcej nie zrobi im różnicy – dodała prowokacyjnie.

To nie był ton, jakim należało się do odzywać do posiadacza czy posiadaczki białego pasa, i Bahmeria syknęła ostrzegawczo, ale Amwer nie cofnęła się nawet o pół kroku. Nie bała się, a przynajmniej nie bardzo. Byli towarzyszami broni, więc jeśli Rash poczuje się urażony, najwyżej wyzwie ją na pojedynek i naznaczy jej skórę blizną, ale nie zabije.

Rash nie podjął wątku.

– Wydaje ci się, że Deana płaci nam za politykowanie? – powiedział szorstko. – Pomyśl lepiej o swoich obowiązkach. Wybrałyście już dziewczyny, którym można dać do ręki ostre szable?

– Oczywiście, Rash y’Wannu.

– Więc wymyśl, które ćwiczenia przerobić najpierw. Wielka Matko, przecież one są spóźnione co najmniej o pięć lat! Bahmerio, ty zostaniesz przy początkujących, masz do nich więcej cierpliwości. Jakieś pytania?

– Nie. Już zabieramy się do pracy.

Młode wojowniczki odeszły. Obie miały nieodparte wrażenie, że Amwer udało się słowami dokonać czegoś, czego nie zdołałaby zrobić na placu boju, mianowicie zmusiła Rasha do odwrotu. Rash też tak czuł.

– Trzeba się było trzymać ochrony karawan – mruknął. – Co mnie podkusiło, żeby po tylu latach zatrudniać się w pałacu? Przekwitanie czy ki demon…

Pokręcił głową, nie zamierzał tego roztrząsać, też miał obowiązki. Należało najpierw odpowiedzieć na pytanie, jak to się działo, że posłańcy ciągle trafiali nie tam, gdzie powinni. Albo to nieuleczalna tępota, albo sabotaż. Tak, w Domu Kobiet zdecydowanie działo się coś podejrzanego…


	19. Zanim nadejdą Szóstki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W "Honorze górala" można znaleźć wzmiankę, że zanim Kenneth awansował, on i Varhenn służyli prawie pięć lat w jednej dziesiątce. Tych wspólnych lat za bardzo w kanonie nie widać. Dostrzegam tu lukę i potencjał. ;) Na razie podwójne drabble, potem się zobaczy.  
> Napisane na tegoroczne "Skumbrie w tomacie", bo każda okazja, by wrócić do Meekhanu, jest dobra.

– Gratuluję panu – powiedział Velergorf, sztywno, oficjalnie, zupełnie jak nie on.

Kenneth syknął.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, Varhenn.

– Powiedziałbym panu, kto tu się wygłupia, ale już nie wypada.

Znowu "pan". Cholera, jeszcze nie obszyłem płaszcza czerwienią, nawet nie zacząłem kursu oficerskiego, a już mam kłopoty z podwładnymi, pomyślał Kenneth.

– Masz żal? – spytał wprost. – Uważasz, że nie zasłużyłem? Że powinieneś być na moim miejscu? – dodał, bo sam czasem się nad tym zastanawiał.

Velergorf otrząsnął się demonstracyjnie.

– Miałbym się użerać z tymi włazidupami ze sztabu, chędożonym kwatermistrzostwem, a potem jeszcze pisać raporty? Nie, dziękuję, wystarczy mi ostry topór i miejsce przy ogniu. Po prostu byłem ciekaw, czy "pan" przejdzie mi przez gardło. Obaj musimy się przyzwyczajać.

Kenneth chciał zaprotestować, ale dotarło do niego, że starszy żołnierz ma rację, do poruczników nie mówiło się po imieniu, nawet jeśli znało się ich od początku służby. Coś się kończyło.

– Nie tak dawno wyjaśniałeś mi, kto jest kim i jak nie podpaść staremu, a ja słuchałem z rozdziawioną gębą – mruknął lyw-Darawyt.

– To było prawie pięć lat temu, wyrobiłeś się. Można ci dać miecz bez obawy, że spróbujesz nim mieszać kaszę.

Będzie mi brakować takich żartów, pomyślał Kenneth, a potem krzyknął tak oficersko, jak potrafił. Obaj musieli się przyzwyczajać.


	20. Strumień dawnych wieków

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane na tegoroczne „Skumbrie w tomacie”. Prompt brzmiał: wierna rzeka. Zamiast rzeki jest strumień, ale rozmiar się przecież nie liczy. Chyba. ;)  
> A, jeszcze jedno - napisałam to po części dla symetrii. Skoro napisałam już Kennetha w cywilnych okolicznościach, Borehedowi też się należało parę słów.

– Uważaj, jest ślisko.

– Uważam – niecierpliwie odparła Inlah.

Borehed patrzył, jak dziewczynka krzywi się, stąpając po kamieniach, jak łapczywie pije ze strumienia, z jaką ulgą obmywa twarz. Cóż, sama tego chciała. Każdy, kto upiera się, by towarzyszyć szamanowi, musi być gotów na trud, nawet córka jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Inlah napełniła jeszcze manierkę wodą, po czym wyszła na brzeg i usiadła, właściwie klapnęła na trawie.

– Teraz już wiesz, że nie tak łatwo zbierać zioła, co? – spytał Borehed.

– Wiem – mruknęła niechętnie. – Zawsze chodzisz tak daleko?

– Nie, nie zawsze – przyznał szaman. – Ale teraz jest najlepszy czas, żeby zbierać naparstnicę, a nigdzie nie rośnie tak mocna, jak właśnie tu, w zaroślach nad Strumieniem Raghany.

– Właściwie co to za miejsce? – Inlah była zmęczona, ale najwyraźniej nie tak, by nie interesować się światem. – I kim była Raghana?

Borehed spojrzał na słońce. Ciągle stało wysoko, więc nie musieli się spieszyć. Rozsiadł się wygodniej, zapatrzył się w płynącą wodę i zaczął opowiadać.

– Działo się to dawno temu, w czasach, gdy niebo przybierało barwę stali, gwiazdy zmieniały swoje miejsce, a Niechciani robili wszystko, by zdobyć władzę nad tym światem – mówił cicho, ale i tak był pewny, że dziewczynka doskonale go słyszy. – Tu, na północy, walczyli z nimi Setren Byk i Anday’ya, Pani Lodu. Poprowadzili do boju tysiące ludzkich wojowników, a także wielu aherów. Ludzie o tym zapomnieli, twierdzą, że jesteśmy ich odwiecznymi wrogami, potworami rodem z Mroku – dodał z goryczą – ale wtedy walczyliśmy po tej samej stronie. W osadach zostali tylko starcy, kobiety i dzieci. Nie mieli żadnej ochrony, ale liczyli na to, że wrogowie nie podejdą tak blisko.

– Ale podeszli? – spytała Inlah.

– Podeszli – potwierdził Borehed. – Nie wiadomo, jak to się stało, ale pewna część wojska Niechcianych wymknęła się z okrążenia i przyszła właśnie w te góry. Gryellowie zmiatali z powierzchni ziemi każdą osadę, jaką napotkali, nie oszczędzali nikogo, ani ludzi, ani aherów. Dolina zaroiła się od duchów, które gwałtownie wyrwano z ciała. Wszystkie myślały tylko o jednym. Chciały zemsty.

Borehed umilkł na chwilę. On, w przeciwieństwie do Inlah, wiedział, jak wyglądają takie duchy. Dziewczynka musiała wyczuć, że myśli o czymś strasznym, bo tym razem go nie ponaglała.

– Duchy same z siebie nie mogą niczego dokonać – podjął wreszcie szaman. – Mogą jedynie służyć szamanowi, ale w odległości wielu dni drogi nikogo takiego nie było. Wreszcie duchy znalazły dziewczynę, która je widziała. Miała na imię Raghana i była bardzo młoda, niewiele starsza, niż ty jesteś teraz. Powiedziały, że będą jej służyć.

– Tak po prostu? – zdziwiła się Inlah. – Przecież szaman musi najpierw rzucić wyzwanie i przejść próbę, inaczej się nie da. Sam tak mówiłeś.

– Mówiłem, bo to prawda – powiedział Borehed. – Raghana też powinna była przejść próbę, ale duchy zrobiły dla niej wyjątek, tak bardzo paliły się do walki. Ona ze swej strony tak bardzo się bała, że Gryellowie zabiją jej bliskich, że była gotowa na wszystko. Zawarła pakt, po czym skrzyknęła, kogo się dało, starców, wyrostków i kobiety, i poprowadziła ich do boju. Wódz Gryellów uśmiał się na widok zbieraniny, której przewodziła dziewczyna, ale wesołość szybko mu przeszła. Raghana zaśpiewała Pieśń Wody i zaklęła strumień, tak, że wrogowie nie mogli go przekroczyć, po czym zaśpiewała Pieśń Kamieni i spuściła im lawinę na głowy. Tych, którzy przeżyli, dobito włóczniami. Tamtego dnia aherowie zniszczyli Gryellów i już żadna osada nie musiała się ich obawiać.

Znów przerwał, tym razem dlatego, że nie lubił opowiadać tej historii do końca. Miał nadzieję, że Inlah nie zapyta, ale tym razem oczywiście to zrobiła.

– A co z Raghaną?

– Raghana przeżyła bitwę. Służyło jej tyle duchów, że była potężniejsza niż jakikolwiek szaman przed nią i po niej. Właśnie to stało się przyczyną jej zguby. Bogowie nie lubią, kiedy śmiertelnicy zyskują zbyt wiele mocy, boją się tego bardziej niż Niechcianych, zaś Anday’ya w dodatku nigdy nie przepadała za aherami. Zesłała na dolinę zamieć, jakiej nie było od początku świata. Wszyscy mieszkańcy pozamykali się w domach i błagali boginię o zmiłowanie, tylko Raghana wyszła za próg. Nikt nie wie, co stało się później. Jedni mówią, że naprawdę wbiła się w pychę i spróbowała się zmierzyć z Panią Lodu, inni twierdzą, że chciała się z nią tylko rozmówić, jeszcze inni powiadają, że postanowiła umrzeć, by ocalić swoich. Pewne jest tylko to, że na wiosnę znaleziono jej ciało. Leżało w strumieniu poniżej osady i nie było przy nim żadnego ducha, który mógłby opowiedzieć o jej ostatnich chwilach.

Inlah wzdrygnęła się. Przez chwilę sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała się pozbyć całej wody ze strumienia, i tej, którą miała w żołądku, i tej w manierce. Po chwili westchnęła i uspokoiła się.

– Nie ma się czego bać – potwierdził Borehed. – Tu na północy są miejsca, z których nawet ja bałbym się czerpać wodę, ale ten strumień jest przyjazny.

– A gdzie jest zła woda? – spytała dziewczynka.

– Jest takie miejsce, w którym stoczono wielką bitwę, daleko stąd. Opowiem ci, jak będziesz dzielna.

Wstał.

– Chodź, Inlah, przed nami kawał drogi.


End file.
